Love is Patient
by lateBloomer04
Summary: What if Helen didn’t sail back with Paris to Troy right away because she didn’t want to start a war? How can the lovers possibly be together now? AU, ParisHelen
1. The Delphi Oracle

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

Summary: What if Helen didn't sail back with Paris to Troy right away because she didn't want to start a war? How can the lovers possibly be together now? AU Paris/Helen

Ch. 1: The Delphi Oracle

"Helen! You'd better come out soon; do you hear me woman!" A coarse voice yelled from outside the bedchamber. "Our guests are due to arrive at any moment, and I do not wish to be late to greet them."

Helen, Queen of Sparta closed her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to shut out the intruding world around her. Sparta had prepared for this blessed event for weeks; after many years of strife, all of Greece and many of its neighboring kingdoms had decided to make peace. The cooks worked overtime to prepare enough food for their esteemed visitors. Wine was brought in, the palace was given a scrubbing from top to bottom, and the royal musicians had lengthened their practice schedule so they could learn new songs to play at the feast.

There hadn't been a day that she hadn't dreaded. Not since her marriage to a heartless, callow man who was twice her age. Helen couldn't ignore the harsh, insistent words of her husband, King Menelaus for any longer. Running a brush through her golden tendrils for the final time, the Queen reluctantly left the safety of her sleeping quarters to meet her husband.

"Ah, I see you look as lovely as ever," her husband commented. Helen inwardly cringed. If she could have her way, people would be forbidden to mention 'beauty' and 'looks'.

"And what's this? A smile! Have you finally accepted me as your overlord?" He whispered the last part in her ear, so that none of the servants would hear. She scoffed at him.

"Never. I'm merely thankful that my cousin Penelope is among the guests that will be arriving today," she told him defiantly. Menelaus just smiled and kissed her on the mouth, knowing how much it would disgust her. They played this game daily, and as much as she loathed it, Helen wasn't going to let Menelaus believe he owned her. Even though the law decreed that he did – he couldn't own her heart.

As the royal couple strolled down to the docks, Menelaus reminded his young wife that he expected only exemplary behavior from her.

"You are representing your country. This peace agreement is very important, and many great leaders will be coming or sending ambassadors in their stead." She shrugged indifferently, as she was sick of hearing about how vital this special occasion was.

"I'll spend my time with Penelope and King Odysseus; you'll spend yours with Agamemnon and the other rulers," Helen said, pointedly. "This shall be no different than any other feast or celebration that Sparta has played host to."

As Menelaus continued to prattle on about behavior, Helen tuned him out like she always did. She'd daydream about her childhood - the only time in her life that she had ever enjoyed. True, she'd been married at age sixteen, but by the time she was twelve, men everywhere had begun to notice her beauty and she had to spend her days caged inside her father's palace.

Of course Helen hadn't married him by choice. Women didn't have a say in the matter, she thought angrily. It wasn't customary for wealthy Greek women to marry for love; it was much more practical fathers to marry off their daughters to make alliances. And being a princess, Helen was no exception. Although she loved Tyndareus dearly, she still couldn't bring herself to forgive him for forcing her into a loveless union.

One of her favorite memories that she like to ponder (although it was not her happiest by any means) was the day that her father took her to see the Delphi Oracle.

_Tyndareus escorted a young Helen through the crowded streets of Delphi, glaring at men who dared to ogle his burgeoning daughter. Each time Helen felt the heat of their stare, she moved closer to her father, who hugged her reassuringly. However, her stony expression showed no outward signs of trepidation. Already the young beauty was getting practice to play her upcoming role – the 'ice' Queen of Sparta. In no time they reached their destination just outside the famed temple, and were met by a priest of Apollo._

"_All those wishing to see the Oracle today, please follow me." A well-adorned priest beckoned and Helen and Tyndareus fell in line behind him. He guided them to a nearby stream so they could be purified. Everyone wishing to see the Oracle gingerly stepped into the clear, shallow water. Helen was careful not to slip on any rocks._

_After they had been cleansed, another priest came with a cart to collect the animal sacrifices (mostly sheep) they'd brought to honor Apollo. Tyndareus' manservant looked relieved to have his heavy burden removed from sight._

"_Now then, please follow me up Mt. Parnassus. Tread carefully, and keep up." The original priest led the ragtag group to the summit, where the temple proudly rested. _

"_Before we enter, I ask that everyone clear their mind of unpleasant thoughts; only focus on what's good and pure." Helen tried to do what the priest ordered, but she couldn't forget the lusty stares that she'd received on the street. Yet, when they walked up the stone steps and in between the massive columns to enter Apollo's house, Helen's thoughts turned to awe. Not even in her palace had she seen such splendorous architecture. The young princess openly gaped at the colorful murals that depicted familiar Greek myths. Incense and burning sacrifices assaulted her nose. Abruptly, the priest came to a stop in what she assumed to be the main worship hall._

"_The Pythia (high priestess) will see you now." The priest spoke directly to Helen. (Due to their royal status, they were the temple's first priority). _

"_Thank you," Tyndareus answered smoothly. Clutching her father's hand, the young princess descended into the darkness that was the temple's subterranean chamber. The only light they had was the dim candle the priest carried as he walked before them. Up ahead, Helen could make out the outline of a door, which they ventured through into a new chamber. _

_Illuminated by candlelight, an ethereal woman sat before them upon a raised stone dais. She was clothed in pure white robes, and wore no jewelry except for a golden necklace that held a tiny sun. Helen couldn't tear her eyes away from this powerful woman, therefore she didn't hear the priest leave them._

"_Welcome, young Helen," the Oracle addressed her. "Why have you come seeking my counsel this day?" Tyndareus answered for her._

"_I wish to protect my lovely daughter and my kingdom from the horrors of war. When Helen eventually marries and becomes Queen, other Kings will gladly go to war with us just to have her. I was hoping you could provide an answer to this dilemma for me." Helen's father sighed and pulled her close. "I wish I could keep her a little girl forever. Her impending beauty is not a blessing; it is a curse!" The Oracle frowned at this._

"_A gift bestowed by the Gods is never a curse," she gently reminded him. "Trust me; you don't want to waste my time telling you how to solve a matter that, given some thought, can be solved without divine intervention."_

"_But…" She held up her hand and he fell silent._

"_However, my lord Apollo has an important message he wants me to relay concerning Helen's future." Tyndareus' eyes grew wide at this prospect and demanded to hear it. "Very well; pay close attention," she warned him. _

_Just then, thick white smoke enveloped the Oracle, who'd closed her eyes and was gripping the sides of her throne. Helen and Tyndareus stepped back, holding their noses because the fragrant smell was making them feel light-headed. Suddenly, the high-priestess began to speak._

"_Apollo bids you his greeting," she boomed. "Listen closely, for this also concerns the fate of his patron city. There will come a time in your life when you shall have to make a difficult choice, Helen. It is not a choice I'd bestow on anyone, but you must choose nonetheless. Weigh your outcomes carefully. Think rationally – yet do not abandon yearnings of the heart." The Oracle paused for breath, and continued on._

"_If you give into the sweetest of temptations, you will find lifelong happiness and fulfillment. However, you will cause thousands to suffer or die at the expense of your newfound joy." Helen visibly shivered, and wondered: how could I possibly be the reason for so much death?_

"_On the other hand, if you resist the temptation, you will have spared countless of innocent lives from destruction. But you will be doomed to fall into a deep depression, and suffer from loneliness for the rest of your days. Choose wisely, fair one. Choose wisely."_

_Helen and her father just stared at the Oracle, flabbergasted, as the smoke slowly began to dissipate. The Pythia seemed to shake herself awake, and when she opened her eyes, saw a frightened Helen and an angry Tyndareus. In a calm but firm voice, she ordered the King to leave the room so she could speak with Helen privately. Predictably, he protested._

"_I will not…" His brave daughter cut him off._

"_I do not mind staying, father," she said softly. Looking defeated, Tyndareus left the room. Helen was now alone in the presence of the fabled Oracle. Sensing the girl's despair, the older woman tried to comfort her, and to somewhat alleviate her fears._

"_It will be alright, young one." Helen looked at her; disbelief showed in her eyes. Shaking, she irately asked,_

"_How can it be, when in order for me to find true happiness and fulfillment, thousands of innocents must die?" The Oracle locked eyes with the girl._

"_Think, child. There might be a third option…if you can invent it yourself." Poor Helen was more confused than ever._

"_But how? You spoke of only two possible outcomes that could result from this terrible choice of mine." The high priestess decided to divulge an ancient secret to the young Helen._

"_Prophecies are warnings of what is to come. They are not to be ignored or taken lightly, but they are warnings nonetheless. The future is not set in stone. Prophecies are only as real as you make them to be." A new fear surfaced in Helen's young mind._

"_How am I to know when this choice will happen? I'm only eleven summers!"_

"_You'll know. Believe me, you'll know this temptation when you see it." The Oracle was now smiling broadly at her. "Have faith, child. Know that even in your darkest hour, you are still in charge of your future – no matter what anyone tells you." Helen nodded, timidly._

"_Thank you for all your advice. I will try to make the best decision, oh exalted one." _

"_That's all Apollo asks of you. I can say no more." The Oracle bade her goodbye, and Helen quickly left the room, trudged up the stairs, and ran into her father's waiting arms. _

_They only discussed the prophecy once, on the way home. Helen asked her father what Apollo's patron country was but he couldn't give her a straight answer. _

"_All the city-states in Greece worship him; I suppose our allies and enemies do as well…" Feeling extremely uncomfortable about the entire thing, Helen never again brought up the matter to anyone._

Returning to the present, Helen bemusedly wondered why she remembered that particular childhood memory today. The prophecy had not come true; she'd never had to make any unbearable choice. In fact, she'd never had the opportunity to do so. The men in Helen's life made choices for her.

Her cousin and her husband were the first guests to arrive. Seeing their smiling faces somewhat warmed her heart.

"Penelope! Odysseus! How are you? How fares Ithaca?" She engaged the young couple in a long conversation, and caught up on all the happenings in their lives.

"Telemachus, do you remember Aunt Helen?" Penelope held the toddler out to Helen and he lunged for her, grinning. King Odysseus proudly told her of their son's latest accomplishments.

"He's been able to run for a few weeks now."

"Yes, and I'm the one that has to run after _him_," Penelope pointed out, dryly. Helen knew she was only teasing; her cousin had found true love with Odysseus and it showed.

Telemachus wanted to get down, so 'Aunt Helen' watched him run around for a bit, giving his parents a small break from their exhausting duties. She had her hands full for so long that she didn't notice the arrival of another ship.

"Helen!" Menelaus barked. "Come and meet the ambassadors from Troy." Sighing, she gave little Telemachus back to his mother and shuffled over towards her husband.

"Prince Hector, this is my lovely wife Helen." Menelaus always took pride in introducing his wife. He never could resist an opportunity to brag that he'd been chosen to marry her out of all her suitors.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Queen Helen." Hector shook her hand firmly, and Helen was pleased to see his kindly face lacking the usual lustful look. She smiled at him gratefully and he seemed to understand why.

"Likewise," she murmered.

"Helen, this is Prince Paris, the younger brother of Prince Hector." She held out her hand and he softly shook it. At his gentle touch, she looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His gaze was electrifying; they both froze in mid-shake, each sensing a powerful connection while idle chatter went on around them. Swirling in his deep brown eyes were a myriad of emotions, including some that she couldn't decipher. He seemed to be delving into her very soul. Helen finally found her voice, vaguely remembering Menelaus' lecture on politeness.

"Prince Paris, I welcome you to Sparta. I hope you enjoy your stay here." She prayed that her comment didn't sound as fake as she was feeling.

"Do not worry –I'm sure I will." He gave her a wide smile and her heart thumped inside its cavity. His voice awakened feelings in her that Helen believed to be long dormant. From that moment on, Helen knew that Paris deeply cared for her. His gaze made that clear. And even though she knew it was wrong, all day she felt herself falling for this intense yet sensitive young man. During the evening meal, he leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Would you meet me in the gardens, tonight?" She gave him a slow nod, and a tiny smile. Encouraged, he held her hand under the table and she had to resist the urge to swoon right then and there.

Helen of Sparta couldn't deny her attraction to Prince Paris, nor could she resist his nighttime invitation. Just this once, it couldn't hurt to be loved. Just for one night.

End Ch. 1

Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Review:D


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

A/N: I'm sorry about the slow update…school and RL keep me very busy! This chapter is the only one that I'll be using a scene from the movie…all the rest will be completely original.

Red Cloud Phoenix: It's good to hear from you! Yes, it's not all fun and games being beautiful as Helen knows. But she's got Paris now! But the world's getting in the way of their being together. But they'll do their best to find away to thwart the bad guys and let love conquer all! Good luck in school this year!

Kero: Thanks…I'm glad you liked the Oracle. She was one cool babe. Wouldn't that be a fun job to have? But I'd get tired of it after awhile I guess. Keep reading!

Sara: Wow, that was a real ego boost there, hun! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes I know Helen and Paris aren't the most popular pair, but I think that's because the movie didn't really center on them. Which irked me by the way…it had to all be about Achilles. Ah well, that's what fanfiction is for! I don't mind not getting that many reviews, I know that I'm writing for a few people that really enjoy it, and that's what counts. But hey, don't let that stop you from reviewing! ;)

Chocolatrouxluv: Yes, I'm going to continue this all the way. I promise! School's just being annoying right now. But during fall break I'll get a lot of fanfic stuff done (That's the Monday and Tuesday before Elizabethtown comes out on Oct. 14.) Which of course I'm looking forward to seeing and I'd love to go w/you sometime! I'm glad you liked this…yes Paris is a sweet guy, and hopefully I'm going to help him grow up a bit.

Senator Solo: Thank you so much! I put a lot into that first chapter…I researched the Delphi Oracle and all. It was really interesting…scientists say that the ground might've been emitting a gas that made her go into a trance-like state. Cool stuff. Yes the Paris/Helen parts are fun to write! I like making Helen into a strong female character because after all we don't know how she was like… Of course I can't really blame her for wanting to run off w/Paris. ;) Especially if he looked like the Bloomster. Haha that was silly…I'm really tired and slap happy. I'm going to stop typing now.

Ch. 2: The Plan

One week later

Helen lay naked on her bed, her body illuminated by candlelight. She watched her lover Paris, who was pulling on his clothes over his glistening, sweat-drenched body. The past week had been the best week of her life…every night she and Paris would find each other, not caring about the consequences if they were found out. Also their days would be spent together in the garden, or out riding away from prying eyes. Who was she to deny such powerful love? Resistance was futile, she realized so she initiated their first coupling. They'd been inseparable ever since.

"I have something for you," he told her.

From his tunic he pulled a necklace of baby pearls threaded with silver. He sat beside her in bed, comfortingly placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Here. They're pearls from the sea of Propontis." Paris gently strung the pearls around her neck.

"They're beautiful," she breathed, touched by his kind gesture.

"But I can't wear them. Menelaus would kill us both."

"Don't be afraid of him," Paris urged her.

"I'm not afraid of dying," she confessed. "I'm afraid of tomorrow, watching you sail away and knowing you'll never come back. She lightly ran her fingers across his jaw line, and across his defined cheekbones.

"Before you came to Sparta I was a ghost. I walked and I ate and I

swam in the sea, but I was a ghost. That all changed when I met you. You made me feel alive again; something I believed I'd never feel again after my marriage to Menelaus." Paris gave her a soft kiss on her brow and she sighed contentedly.

"You don't have to fear tomorrow." Helen watched him warily, unsure what he meant.

"Come with me."

"Don't play with me, prince of Troy. Don't play. Me come with you…that's impossible," she whispered. The very idea was ludicrous. But Paris wasn't about to give up.

"If you come, we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us and the gods will curse us. But I'll love you. Until the day they burn my body I will love you." Helen stared into her prince's adoring eyes, contemplating his declaration of love.

"I…I can't" she whispered. He asked her if she didn't want to leave her homeland. Sparta's Queen laughed bitterly.

"Oh Paris, that's not it at all. Sparta was never my home. My parents sent me there when I was sixteen to marry Menelaus, but it was never my home."

"Then it should be easy for you to leave a place that you hate, one that you never called home. Please come with me tomorrow, when Hector and I sail for Troy." He looked at her, pleading with his doe eyes. But she sadly shook her head.

"Menelaus will know where I've gone; he won't leave us alone until he's found me. He'll

track us to the end of the world." Paris began to protest, but she gently cut him off.

"You don't know Menelaus. You don't know his brother, King Agamemnon. They'll use us as an excuse to finally go to war with your country. Even Troy cannot withstand the onslaught of all the armies of unified Greece. I will not be responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent people." Paris looked at her, hurt by her words, even if they spoke rationally.

"Does my love mean nothing to you, then?" Helen closed her eyes in anguish.

"Your love means everything to me. I've never before had a more enticing offer – I'd love nothing more than to leave this wretched place and Menelaus." She re-opened her eyes and pulled Paris to her, as if emphasizing her point. They clung to each other for a long moment, staying silent until he whispered his confusion.

"Then what's stopping you? I'd give you everything you ever wanted, Helen. I swear I'd be faithful; we could start a family together and live in the comforts of my father's palace…"

"Oh Gods," she whimpered. "This is what she meant. _You_ are my temptation." Helen then told Paris all about her visit with the Delphi oracle. Paris stared at her in consternation.

"Troy is the patron country of Apollo. Isn't it?" He looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"The oracle…" she trailed off.

"If I went with you, Menelaus would use my 'abduction' as the perfect excuse to start a war with Troy. He'd go running to his brother Agamemnon, who has wanted to destroy and conquer your country for years. Agamemnon would summon an army of Greeks so large that not even your skilled army could repel them from Troy's shores."

"The oracle mentioned this?" he asked, skeptically.

"In a round about way, yes she did. She prophesized that I'd have to make a most difficult choice. I won't be selfish and make the wrong decision." She kissed him again. "Now do you understand why I can't go with you to Troy?" Paris nodded slowly.

"I do, love. I don't want to start a war either – but I can't give up on us that easily." He held Helen's hand, grasping it firmly. "I won't. You shouldn't have to be alone."

"We can't be together in this life without causing destruction; we might as well face it," Helen stated, all the while trembling in his arms.

"It's not fair," said Paris, frustrated. "I wish you weren't a queen, but someone whose presence wouldn't be missed. Then you could come with me without any dire consequences following us." Helen stopped shaking and sat straight up.

"That's it!" she squeaked. "That's how I can go to Troy!"

"What?" Paris looked at her hopefully.

"I simply won't be queen anymore." She gave a very confused Paris a long kiss. "Thanks to your comment, I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.

"Please tell me," he urged.

"Alright, but first off I need your word that you'll return for me – in order for us not to cause a war I can't leave with you tomorrow."

"I'd wait forever for you."

"Paris!" she giggled, rolling her eyes at his ardent declaration.

"Well, I would!" he insisted. "Are you making fun of me?" He stuck out his lower lip into the most adorable pout.

"Never," said Helen, still chuckling. "So here's my plan. You will sail home with your brother as planned. Menelaus and I will send you off, so there can be no way he can blame the Trojans when I disappear."

"Hold on," Paris said slowly. "So you're just going to disappear? Won't that look suspicious?"

"No dear, Paris, where's your sense of imagination? I'm going to commit suicide!" she told him brightly. His confusion turned to admiration as she explained her plan.

"…after I fake my own death, I'll hide out in the city somewhere. Menelaus will never come looking for me if he thinks me dead. And then you'll return to Sparta and…"

"I'll bring you home," he finished. "It's brilliant. But how will I find you?"

"Come to the palace and ask for Penelope. She'll lead me to you. She's the only one who can help us…I know she will." Helen didn't seem completely convinced. Paris thought hard and came up with a solution to their dilemma.

"Would it help if I left a letter for her, promising to return for you?" Helen looked at him gratefully.

"Oh, would you?" He just smiled at her lovingly. Helen grinned back.

"Okay lover boy, start writing." Paris did, but in the middle of writing, he paused.

"Could you do the same for me? Explain to Hector about all this?" Helen raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know…the less people we tell the better. Are you sure we can trust your brother?" Paris nodded firmly.

"He will be happy that I'm finally going to settle down. I promise you, he'll be on our side. All the same, I'm going to wait until we reach Troy to tell him."

"Then I shall write to him." All was quiet except for the scratching of quills against papyrus and the slight whistling of the wind.

"Mm, Paris, could you close that window all the way? It's a bit drafty in here," Helen pointed out.

"Sure, love." Paris signed his letter with a flourish and closed the window with a faint clunk. It wasn't long before Helen had completed hers as well. They stared at each other not wanting to say the inevitable.

"This isn't goodbye, you know," she said, holding back tears. "We'll see each other soon." She melted into his waiting arms and he stroked the back of her head, lovingly smoothing her stray golden strands away from her face. Helen never wanted to leave his safe embrace, but she knew that in order for them to be together she had to let him go. No matter how much it tore her apart inside.

"I'll miss you every moment of everyday that we're apart," Paris solemnly vowed.

"I love you, Paris," she breathed into his ear.

"You know I love you." They indulged in one last passionate kiss, leaving Helen as dizzy as ever. The forbidden lovers held each other for awhile until she finally broke away, allowing him to slip away into the night unnoticed.

At least they thought Paris' arrival and departure went unnoticed. Unbeknownst to them, most of their conversation had been overheard when the window was left cracked open. The manservant Darius cackled evilly as he wondered how he could benefit the most from telling this information to his master, King Menelaus.

"Queen Helen is having an affair with on of the Trojans that we've made a peace agreement with? This is just too perfect," he mused aloud. "The queen will most definitely be punished and that little weakling Trojan Prince will be killed before his brother's eyes!" He laughed coldly, not concerned about anything other than getting his reward.

"I'll go straight to the King, that's what I'll do!" Darius skipped around his room, which was just under the one that Paris and Helen had shared. In his mind he was already planning how to spend his reward money. Unfortunately for him, his greed had made him careless, as he was completely oblivious to someone stalking him down the corridor to the King's chambers. Before he knew what happened, Darius felt a club to his head, an explosion of pain, and then felt nothing.

"Help me take him away," the attacker asked his companion under his breath. Two men grabbed the unconscious servant and removed him from sight. "Not a word to anyone about this." The other man agreed.

The next morning was pure torture for Helen. She had to go down to the docks to see Paris and Hector off, and she couldn't show any emotion! Her sweet Paris was leaving and she couldn't run to him. Walking next to her husband, she inwardly coached herself to act normally when Paris spoke to her. That was going to be tough because Paris had made her forget what normal meant. It had not been a normal week, and their secret meetings were no ordinary love affair.

"Goodbye dear friends and colleagues." Hector spoke with all of the authority that the crown prince should wield. "It has been a pleasure setting up this peace treaty." All of the Greeks murmured a farewell; many were sad to see him go as he'd been an excellent mediator during the peace talks.

"Thank you for an unforgettable visit to your fair country," commented Paris. "I've learned much over the past week." They both stepped onto their ship amidst loud cheers from the crowd. Helen had to stifle the urge to roll her eyes…trust Paris to say something like that. Well his visit certainly was unforgettable, he's not lying! She inwardly thanked him for trying to lighten the mood when he left her. Then the ropes were untied and slowly but surely, the Trojan ship drifted away from Sparta.

When their faces could no longer be seen, Menelaus signaled for the crowd to return to the palace. Helen found Penelope and was able to wrestle her away from her husband without too much trouble. Odysseus merely nodded at her and went back to his intense discussion with his countryman. Bursting to the seams with her secret, Helen dragged her cousin back to the privacy of the women's quarters.

"Alright, out with it," said Penelope. "You've been acting strange all week… what's going on?" Helen reached for her cousin's hand and Penelope squeezed it. "You can tell me, Helen." Still, the Spartan Queen hesitated.

"I'm in love." Penelope's hand flew to her mouth, covering it in shock.

"Oh no, Helen. Who has deluded you into thinking they love you?"

It's not like that! We love each other more than anything." Penelope winced. She'd seen too many young girls' hearts be broken by men after their wealth or power, etc.

"Who is it, Helen? Who has made you risk everything and break your marriage vows?" she asked, dreading the answer. Helen looked her straight in the eye.

"Paris. I'm in love with Prince Paris."

End Ch. 2

Wow that took me forever to write. Hopefully the next update won't be so long! I love you all!


	3. Lovers Apart

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

SenatorSolo: Thanks! As for Helen's plan, it just goes to show that there is always a gray area when you perceive everything to be in black and white. You shall see who attacked Darius in this chapter! I always love reading your reviews.

Sara: You are so sweet; keep reading.

Drama-Nyka: I'm so glad you don't think it's corny! I'm sure it is, but hey; it's fanfic! I'm glad you like Paris…Yay! Thanks for reviewing both chapters, I really feel loved. Yes, Paris is such an imp saying silly things! You really did make me right faster. :D

Ch. 4: Lovers Apart

"I love Paris…with all my heart," Helen declared once again. She tried not to feel hurt by her cousin's shocked expression.

"I can't believe you fell for him," Penelope muttered, her eyes open wide in disbelief. "Have you not heard the legendary tales about how many girls' hearts he's broken? He's just a selfish womanizer who is using you." Helen shook her head, her magnificent golden curls blowing in the soft breeze that cooled the room.

"I too viewed him as a womanizer incapable of real love before we met. The funny thing is that he had a misconception of me as well. He believed the stories that said I was the ice 'Queen of Sparta' who believed she was better than her inferiors and was obsessed with her looks." Helen reached for the sealed letter that Paris had written.

"I really need your help, Penelope. If you won't help us, then we'll never be together." The Ithacan Queen sighed, broke the seal, and reluctantly read the letter. A magnificent ring bearing the crest of Troy fell out from the parchment. Penelope began to softly read aloud.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I know that you are doubtful that I will return and keep my promise to Helen. But I assure you, those are my intensions. Somehow I will convince my brother to let me sail for Sparta as soon as I can. Here is a token of my sincerity. This ring has been in my family since the founding of my country – I wouldn't part with it unless I knew I had a chance of getting it back. This is the way I feel about Helen. I didn't want to sail home without her, but she convinced me that our love wasn't a just cause to start a war between our countries. _

_Although it may sound impossible, I have fallen deeply in love with your cousin over the past week. I'd do anything for her; even die for her if it came to that. I swear on my honor that I'll be forever faithful, and give her the wonderful life she deserves. Please, I humbly ask you to hide Helen until I can return for her. We would be eternally grateful for your assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_ Paris _

She turned to Helen doubtfully. "It sounds like he really loves you and wants you to come home with him…" Wringing her hands, Penelope expressed that she _did_ want Helen to have the happiness that she and Odysseus were blessed with.

"So will you help us?" Helen asked impatiently, biting her lip in nervousness. "My dear Penelope, I've never needed anything more than I need him. If I don't get the chance to see him again…" she trailed off, shuddering. It was too terrible to think about. Penelope knew she couldn't bear to let her cousin's only chance for true love pass her by.

"Against my better judgment, I think I will." Tears of joy ran down Helen's face as she embraced her cousin. Penelope smiled at her encouragingly.

"I can't stand to see you like this, Helen. You deserve to be with someone better than Menelaus." Helen grinned blissfully.

"Oh, I just knew you'd agree to this!" They immediately began to discuss the plan Helen had made earlier with Paris.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Menelaus would have you killed if he found out you were planning to leave him by faking your own death," Penelope worried. Helen looked at her determinedly.

"I've never been most sure of anything in my life. We'll just have to make sure that he doesn't find out." The women were silent for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You know," said Penelope thoughtfully, "I'm not sure if I could've stayed if I'd been in your place and Odysseus had as me to run away with him. How did you ever manage it?" Helen then explained about the Delphi oracle and her warning. Gasping in horror, Penelope stammered, "You mean if you'd gone there would've been a war?" Helen nodded solemnly.

"I couldn't allow innocent people to die because of me. Luckily, another way that we can be together has presented itself." Penelope looked at her cousin with a new respect. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a little while." Nodding, Penelope stood to leave the room, knowing that Helen needed to deal with adjusting to Paris' absence on her own. As she strode through the doorway, Penelope called over her shoulder,

"I'll see you at dinner!" Helen flopped on her bed that she usually shared with her husband and hugged a pillow to her chest. _Paris, please hurry! It hasn't even been a full day since we parted and I'm already missing you terribly. _The Spartan Queen quickly fell asleep dreaming of her sweet prince, imagining the life they'd have one they safely reached Troy.

Later that evening, after dinner, Odysseus approached Helen while her husband was busy winning a drinking game. Shaking his head in disgust at Menelaus' antics as he let out a huge belch, the king of Ithaca approached Helen.

"Odysseus, what may I do for you?" Helen was mildly surprised that she'd be asked to watch Telemachus at this hour. He sighed, wondering just how to begin this uncomfortable conversation. Helen misread him. "I know you prefer one Telemachus' family to watch him, but I was planning on going to bed early. Surely one of the servants can –" He cut her off gently.

"That's not what I was going to ask." Helen pressed him further.

"Then what is it? You look ever so worried." He responded vaguely.

"It's best if I discuss this with Penelope as well."

He led Helen into his and Penelope's chambers. Penelope was already waiting for them, lounging in a comfortable ornate chaise. Telemachus was sitting in a corner, playing with his toys. Penelope sensed that this conversation was not for her son's ears.

"Telemachus, dear…"

"Mommy I don't wanna go to bed," he whined trying to fight back a yawn. His mother successfully stifled a smile.

"I know, sweetie, but it's bedtime. Portia will help you get ready and then I'll be in later to give you a goodnight kiss."

"Alright," he grumbled, and left with one of the young servant girls. Her son taken care of, Penelope turned to her husband.

"You said you needed to talk to Helen and I?" she asked her husband, quizzically. Odysseus paced around the room finally coming to a stop in front of the two women.

"I was just wondering if you two had something to tell me," he said carefully.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked uneasily. "I tell you lots of things." She let out an oddly high-pitched laugh, which made Helen want to smack her forehead. _Could she be any more obvious? _

"You promised to be true to me when we said our wedding vows," he reminded her. "We promised to always share everything; have you forgotten?" Penelope gulped, then glanced at Helen. Her cousin looked so miserable that Helen decided not to make her have to lie to her husband.

"You know, don't you," Helen said, softly. He nodded. "For how long?"

"Since last night," Odysseus answered, disapprovingly. Helen sighed.

"How did you found out about Paris and I?" Odysseus opened motioned for his bodyguard to bring in a prisoner.

"Darius?" gasped Helen. Menelaus' manservant glared at her but that was all he could do, considering he was bound and gagged. "What is the meaning of all this?" she said angrily. Odysseus tried to explain.

"Apparently he overheard you and the Trojan prince talking about your plan of escape. He said he could hear everything you said up until when you closed your window." Helen winced. _How could we've been so careless?_

"You're lucky my manservant caught him before he reached his master or else you and the prince would now be long dead," said Odysseus. Helen let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you for stopping him," Helen addressed the manservant meekly. "Why did you stop him?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Because," the man growled. "I do not like your king. He doesn't care about anything but power and authority. His greed is slowly eating away at your kingdom." Then he smiled at her. "I did not wish for you to die. I cannot blame you for wanting to leave that cruel man; I know you didn't choose him." Penelope bravely chose this moment to speak up.

"I did plan on telling you, my love. I just wasn't sure how…as I knew you would disapprove, not only of the plan but that I was putting myself in danger." Odysseus slowly shook his head at his wife. Coming to her cousin's defense, Helen spoke up.

"Odysseus, it was my fault that Penelope was dragged into this plan. I persuaded her to help me even though it was wrong. Do not blame your wife, for she is innocent." Penelope shook her head, not wanting to let her cousin take all the blame.

"Helen, you know that's not true. I was planning on helping you leave; essentially assisting you in committing the crime that is breaking the sacred marriage vows." She looked up at her husband pleadingly. "But only so she could find happiness with the man that she loves." Odysseus frowned at them.

"Women believe they know everything when it comes to marriage and love. They can't see when a marriage for political reasons is a fair and just one." He turned to his wife and sternly admonished, "I cannot believe that you would risk your life for her when you have a son that needs you." Then Odysseus turned to Helen.

"You will not leave Sparta to go off with your so-called lover. I absolutely forbid it." Helen's heart sank – she certainly hadn't counted on Penelope's husband blotching up their plan. _ Oh Gods, Paris, what are we going to do now?_

A few days later on the Aegean Sea

The Trojan ship was making excellent time. Prince Hector was thankful that their voyage had been a smooth one, and that they'd arrive home earlier than expected. He couldn't wait to see his lovely Andromache and their young son. Spotting his younger brother, the future king of troy approached him announcing,

"We should reach home by tomorrow night." Receiving no answer, he tried again. "Paris?" The young prince jumped and whirled around to face his brother.

"Huh? What?" Hector frowned.

"What's wrong, Paris? You've been so distant during this voyage." Paris shrugged.

"I've just been thinking…" _About how lucky I am to have Helen's love. _He stared out at the vast ocean but Hector could tell by his dreamy look that he wasn't seeing it. "It's high time for me to grow up. I know what people say about me, that I'm a lazy, spoiled prince who woos women while you and father handle all of the politics and governing." Not wanting to hurt his brother's feelings Hector protested,

"That's not true…" Paris smirked. "Don't lie; you are well aware of my reputation, big brother." He swallowed hard. "But now I'm past all that…It's time for me to change. I'm going to take on more responsibilities, eventually settle down when I find the right girl –" Hector interrupted him, his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Hector couldn't have been more flabbergasted than if Paris had asked to join the front lines of the army. He shook his younger brother's shoulders as if he was making sure he was still solid. "What brought on this sudden change in you? Have you lost your mind completely?" Paris laughed softly remembering the long talks he'd had with his love that caused him to realize that life was more than one big celebration._ Now's my chance to secure my way back to Sparta._

"I really enjoyed visiting Sparta. During the peace meetings, I actually _was_ listening when you suggested implementing a foreign exchange program- and I think it's an excellent idea. Not only would both cultures learn from each other, but it would help ensure peace as well."

"Er, good." Hector was still dumbfounded about his brother's impending sudden change in lifestyle. Paris continued,

"So I was wondering; might I be the one in charge of this program?"

"But you'd have to leave home so soon," Hector said, trying to deter him. "You'd have to return to Sparta to deliver our students and bring back theirs as soon as our Trojan boys were ready to leave." Paris gave him a small, clandestine smile.

"I wouldn't mind." Hector eyed him wearily.

"Why do I feel like you are planning something that could result in disaster?" Paris laughed but his insides squirmed guiltily. For some reason he just couldn't tell Hector about Helen. Not right now, when his brother could easily turn back to Sparta and warn her husband. Paris hated lying to his brother, his role model and best friend. "Those days are over. I truly want to keep Troy safe by ensuring the peace between the city-states of Greece." _At least that part is true; I do want to help Troy safe by taking on this great responsibility. But my first priority is to bring Helen home. Why can't I kill two birds with one stone?"_

"I'll have to think about it, Paris. And then we'd have to have father and the council's permission," Hector reminded him. Paris beamed at his brother.

"Thank you for taking me seriously. If I do get to go, I promise I won't let you down."

Hector smiled, although hesitantly.

"I know you wouldn't…on purpose." Paris feigned anger, which resulted in a wrestling match, which was pointless since Hector was almost twice the size of his younger brother.

"I surrender!" Paris panted as Hector effortlessly caught him in a headlock. Hector immediately released his brother; apparently even their 'fight' hadn't wiped the impish grin of his beautiful face.

"Whatever or whomever changed your mind," Hector raised his eyebrows and Paris gave him an innocent look, "has my gratitude." He gave Paris an encouraging grin.

"Although I just can't picture you finding a girl that you'd settle down with." He turned to go, but stopped as Paris timidly asked him,

"How can you be sure that you've found her?" Hector thought for a moment. "I wasn't sure that Andromache was the one for me. But when I was called away to battle just weeks before our wedding, it was torture being away from her so long. Whenever you are separated from someone and you feel like a part of you is missing, that's when you know she's 'the one'." Hector left his brother to check on the rest of the crew. If he'd looked back over his shoulder he would've noticed Paris broadly grinning to himself and whispering someone's name into the wind.

End Ch. 3


	4. Helen's New Identity

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

SenatorSolo: Yeah, Menelaus is a greedy pig. But Helen's doing her best to get away from the b-tard. Now if only other people would stop getting in the way! Thanks for the lovely review!

Sara: I'm glad you liked it! I do try to make things interesting, lol. Hope you like the next installment.

Nevasaiel: Yay! An old KoH reviewer came to say hi. :D I'm sure someone else has written about this particular idea, lol. But thanks anyway! I'm so glad you've come along for the ride. I really enjoy writing for myself as well as the few special people who I know will give me some feedback. So keep reading!

Ch. 4: Helen's New Identity

Helen didn't know how she'd ever be able to see her Paris again now that Odysseus had found out about their affair. But at least Paris didn't know about the glitch in their carefully laid plan; he would still be returning to Sparta for her. _No matter what happens, _she thought grimly, _somehow_ _I'll find a way to be with him._ She still had plenty of time to think of something.

As if that wasn't enough, Menelaus' manservant Darius was also complicating matters. Helen couldn't very well let him continue to serve her husband knowing that at any moment her secret could be exposed. And if she sent him away, Menelaus would wonder where his servant had gone, which could lead to trouble. At the moment, Odysseus was speaking to the traitorous Darius.

"I've already made arrangements for you to sail to Ithaca to serve my wife and I; we are your masters now."

"But King Menelaus will wonder where I'm gone," the servant protested. "You wouldn't want to risk his anger." Darius sneered at them, but nonetheless seemed intimidated by the Ithacan King and his bodyguard. Odysseus waved him off.

"I already asked your king for his permission. You are my gift from him, a token of his sincerity of peace," Odysseus explained lightly, but left no room for argument. "As long as you never breathe a word about Helen and Paris, you shall be treated well." Darius glared at Helen and said nothing. Odysseus sighed and signaled to his bodyguard.

"Take him away. Make sure you watch him until we are ready to leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes my king," answered the bodyguard, and dragged the squirming Darius out of their sight. Odysseus then glanced at Penelope and Helen, his expression vacant.

"Dear, you mustn't prevent Helen from leaving," pleaded Penelope. "What if it had been me who'd had to marry that horrible man and you met me and we fell in love?"

"But she's not you," Odysseus said gently. Then he turned to Helen. "It would be very difficult to fake your own death and then hide out in the city. The king has many eyes, and you are very recognizable. Would it be worth it? How do you know that your life would improve if you left with him?"

"Because he's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Helen firmly stated. "Paris loves me, and –"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Odysseus cautioned. "That young Trojan prince has promised the world to many women, and so far he's stayed faithful to none of them."

"But this time, he's changed." Helen defended him fiercely. "And so have I." Helen briefly explained how both of them had altered their outlook on life once they'd met each other.

"He showed me that I could be loved for just being me, not just for the way that I look. In turn, I helped him realize that he needed to grow up, and use his princely title to help others instead of leaving all of the responsibility to his father and older brother." Penelope's husband stared at her thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"How far are you willing to go to be with him?"

"Whatever it takes," Helen bravely stated. "You cannot stop me; I will find Paris once he arrives." At that, Odysseus closed the door to his chambers. When he walked back over toward his wife and her cousin, his was smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that you are so determined about this, Helen. Now I know that my efforts to help you will not be in vain." _What! He isn't going to prevent us from being together? But why? _Poor Helen was more confused than ever. But Odysseus' wife was used to her husband's unconventional methods. Flabbergasted, Penelope screeched,

"Oh…you! You never were planning on stopping her from being with Paris, were you?" He shook his head vehemently.

"Of course not! But I couldn't approve of your plan in front of Darius, and besides – I had to make sure that you both truly loved each other before deciding to risk both of our lives to assist you." Helen threw her arms around him, caught up in the moment.

"Oh thank you so much," she whispered, touched that he would go out of his way to help her thwart Menelaus. "I don't mean to put your lives in danger, but I truly need your help. I'm sorry to ask for such a large favor, but I can't do this by myself…"

"I know," said Odysseus, simply. "There's no need for you to apologize." He looked at her kindly, and Helen knew that she had an excellent shot at finding true happiness with Paris now that she had both of her friends on her side.

"Oh!" said Penelope, just realizing something. "We can't leave for Ithaca tomorrow. Not now that Helen needs us here until Paris returns." Odysseus agreed.

"You're right. I suppose I'll just order the entire fleet, save for one ship, to sail for home without us. That way Darius will be long gone when you fake your death." Helen worried aloud,

"But how are we to convince Menelaus that I am truly gone without proof of my body?"

"I'll tell him that I saw you jump off your balcony into the sea below," Penelope offered. "Then I can burst out into hysterics about how depressed you'd been feeling lately but that I never thought you'd actually go through with a suicide."

"That's perfect," Helen breathed. "He'll never suspect anything coming from you, miss pure and innocent." Penelope winked in spite of herself.

"You know, I think I'm going to have fun with this."

"But you both have to act extremely distraught," Helen reminded them. "As if you would if I'd really died." They both assured her that acting wouldn't be a problem.

"If I may make a suggestion," Odysseus began and Helen motioned for him to continue, "It might be easier for you to hide out in the palace in plain sight than for you to hide in the city where who knows what may happen to you. At least in the palace you'd be well protected." Helen considered it.

"But how? Wouldn't people recognize me?"

"You might be surprised how many people wouldn't give you a second glance if you assumed the identity of a servant," Odysseus wisely pointed out. "That is if you don't mind living like a servant for a few weeks."

"No, that sounds brilliant!" Helen gushed. "I'll do it. But I'll need to become a completely different person in order to pull this off." The three of them started to brainstorm about Helen's new identity.

"Well, first you'll need a new name," said the ever practical Penelope. "How about Callista? That's what we were going to name Telemachus if he'd been born a girl."

"I like it," said Helen approvingly. "Hopefully Paris will too – after all, it's what he'll have to continue to call me even after we leave Sparta. His family can't find out who I really am. Hopefully they'll except that Paris will want to marry a Spartan servant girl. But whose servant will I be? The palace doesn't need anymore girls."

"I suppose it would be easiest if we hired you as our new nanny," said Odysseus. "We'll send Portia back to Ithaca tomorrow. Your new job will be to care for Telemachus each day, if you don't mind." Helen grinned happily.

"Will I mind! Are you kidding? I'd love to do it!"

"So it's settled then," said Odysseus. "Goodnight, Helen. Honey, I'm going to go take a bath before bed."

"Alright," answered Penelope. "I'm just going to give Helen some last minute instructions and then I'll join you." They shared a brief kiss and Odysseus departed.

Helen's heart gave a momentary pang at their show of affection, but she tried not to dwell on it. _Stop it, Helen. You must focus on becoming this new person so I can leave with Paris. Missing him won't help your situation._

"Penelope," the young Spartan Queen began timidly. "I need to look as revolting as possible when I become this servant. Can you make me up to look ugly tomorrow?" Penelope laughed.

"I can try, but I'm afraid I won't succeed. But I can make you look more ordinary. First off, as soon as you've 'died', take the secret passageway through the women's quarters into my room. I'll have my servants and I dye your golden curls a dark brown and smudge dirt all over your face, giving the illusion that I found you begging for work in the marketplace."

"But will that be enough?" Helen fretted, wringing her hands. "What about my mannerisms; they might give me away. How can I hide them?"

"Well, first off you've got to slouch more. Don't carry yourself like a Queen anymore, and always look down at the floor. Servants don't make eye-contact. Try to act as if you don't exist," Penelope advised.

"And what about my voice? If Menelaus hears me…" Helen trailed off.

"Try not to talk at all if you can help it. But if you must speak, use a higher pitch than normal." Helen nodded.

"That's a good idea."

"Let's hear your new voice. Repeat after me," Penelope instructed. "Penelope is the sweetest cousin ever." Helen obeyed, using a slightly higher tone.

"That sounds fine, Helen. We're going to fool 'em all tomorrow!"

"I hope so," Helen smiled nervously. "Thanks, Penelope." She turned to go back to her sleeping chambers.

"You're welcome. Oh, and Helen?"

"Hmm?"

"You answer only to Callista now. Don't forget," she reminded her.

"Right. 'Night, Penelope."

Helen hugged her cousin one last time before hurrying back to the women's quarters to prepare for bed. Sleep was a long time coming for the Spartan Queen, even though she tried to distract herself from worrying about the next day's events with thoughts of her sweet prince. _My dear Paris, wish me luck tomorrow. I love you so much; I wish you were here with me now, giving me some needed support._ A single tear escaped from her eyes as Helen dwelled on her loneliness. Finally, she drifted off, with unsettling thoughts still fresh in her mind.

Meanwhile, in Troy

Paris has just managed to wrestle himself away from the crowds that had gathered to celebrate his and Hector's recent return. After what seemed like hours of conversing with his brother, father and his councilmen, the young prince was finally free to do what he wanted. And that was to catch up with his cousin, Briseis. The young Trojan woman had the same dark brown eyes as Paris and Hector, and she was very close to both of them.

"Come on, Paris; if you escort me back to the temple, we can talk then." Briseis was a virgin priestess of Apollo, and worked at the temple for most of the week.

"Sure, let's go." Paris offered her his arm and they set off for the temple

He had agreed to escort her because he needed someone to confide in, someone other than his brother. Briseis was a levelheaded young woman; surely she'd understand and support his decision to return for Helen once she heard about the Spartan Queen's terrible arranged marriage.

"So, tell me, cousin. What's the big secret?" She asked as they walked through the dusty streets toward the gates of Troy that led to the temple on the beach. Honestly, Briseis could be so perceptive sometimes it was scary. Paris sighed nervously.

"You must swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." After she promised to keep his secret, the young prince spilled his story.

"…So now I must find a way to convince father to let me return to Sparta or else I'll never see Helen again," he finished.

"Whew! That was a pretty big secret," she whistled, patting him on the back. "I feel honored that I'm the first one with whom you chose to share it." Paris rambled on,

"Briseis, I'm so afraid that something will happen that will prevent us from being together. So many things could go wrong…" He stared at her with deeply troubled eyes and she knew that Paris had indeed grown up during the long trip across the Aegean.

"You really care about her, don't you?" she said softly. Although it wasn't necessary, he nodded anyway. "Wow; I never thought I'd see the day when you found someone to settle down with." Paris groaned.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't answer that." They chuckled.

"Seriously though, I'm very excited for you. You deserve someone as special as Helen sounds." Briseis stopped walking and gave him a congratulatory hug.

"Thank you," he told her, with a happy smile. "She really is a wonderful, funny, and caring woman. You should hear her laugh…" He gave Briseis a dreamy smile.

"You've got it bad, loverboy," she teased him, causing him to blush.

"I just hope that Hector doesn't think that I've lost my mind by falling in love with a married woman," Paris worried. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"Don't worry; I'll help you convince Hector that bringing her home is going to work out fine, especially since she's going to fake her own death." Briseis paused and looked at him intently. "You are going to tell him about Helen, aren't you?"

"Eventually, yes. I was hoping that it would be later rather than sooner."

"Paris!" Briseis playfully bopped him in the arm.

"What!" he said defensively. "I just wish that he'd believe that I just want to return to Sparta to help with the foreign exchange program. And I do! But he'll think that the only reason I volunteered for the job was so that I could bring Helen back."

"But isn't that the reason why you volunteered for the job?" teased Briseis, knowing it would incense him.

"Well, yes, but that's not the only reason! I want to head the program as well!" But then he saw her smirking and sighed. "Could you please come with me tomorrow when I try to explain all this to Hector?" He looked so upset that Briseis took pity on him.

"Sure. I'll go with you. But don't worry about it too much; Hector knows what it's like to be in love."

By now they'd reached the temple, and Paris bade his cousin a goodbye. But as he walked back towards the city, somehow he knew that Hector wouldn't be as accepting of Helen as Briseis thought. He thought about his love, and hoped that the plan was going well overseas. _Please keep Helen safe_, he prayed to whatever Gods might be listening._ It's getting harder for me each day to live without her._

End Ch. 4


	5. Callista

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

SenatorSolo and Ellie: Thanks for your lovely reviews! Yes, Helen is lucky that Odysseus so understanding. She couldn't have pulled off her plan w/out his assistance.

Ch. 5: Callista

Then next day, Helen awoke with a start when she felt someone forcefully shaking her.

"Ah! Get off me…mmph!" She gave a muffled cry as her assailant covered her mouth.

"Shh, it's Penelope." Helen immediately relaxed when she recognized her cousin's soft voice.

"Oops, sorry!" She groggily whispered an apology as Penelope helped her out of bed.

"It's alright – but we have to hurry; you need to go to my chambers right away so you can be transformed into Callista, our new nanny." Helen nodded, showing that she remembered that today was the beginning of their plan. Following her cousin out the door, Helen suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Hold on – I forgot something!" The Spartan Queen dashed back to her chambers, ran to her massive closet, and grabbed one of her turquoise dresses. "Have one of your servants throw it into the sea – it will serve the purpose of being the dress I was wearing when I 'jumped to my death'," Helen explained as they crept through the darkened, quiet palace.

"Good thinking," said Penelope, nodding her approval. "Now when Menelaus sends divers to find your body they'll be sure to think it is 'evidence'. Finally they reached her and Odysseus' sleeping chambers.

"This is Diana; she'll be taking care of you. Don't worry for I've sworn her to secrecy." Penelope introduced her to a tiny brown-haired, wide-eyed servant girl. Helen shook hands with Penelope's young maid, who shyly stammered a hello and then looked down at her feet.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Diana," Helen told her sincerely and gratefully.

"It is nothing, my lady." Helen chuckled.

"You don't have to address me by my title – just Helen, er I mean Callista will be fine." Diana brightened at this.

"Alright then, Callista." The two women smiled at each other and Helen knew that she now had another trusted friend that was going to help her thwart her husband so she could be with her Paris. Penelope quickly ushered them into her spacious bathroom.

"Now, Diana, I'd like for you to go ahead and dye Callista's hair brown," Penelope instructed. "Make sure that she stays hidden until Odysseus comes back for her around midday. And be sure not to let anyone in before that time."

"Yes, Miss Penelope," said Diana. Penelope beamed at them.

"Good luck you two." She turned to go.

"But wait!" called Helen, worriedly. "Where are you going?"

"I must go down for breakfast with Odysseus and act like we're leaving for Ithaca today," Penelope patiently explained.

"Oh, right," said Helen weakly. "Just please be as convincing as possible when you discover that I've 'committed suicide'."

Penelope promised her, "I've got it covered," and quickly left the bathroom. As Helen was waiting for her hair dye to sink in, she heard the sounds of Penelope and Odysseus dressing and pretending to pack in the adjoining room. Soon all was quiet. Telemachus slept on; Penelope didn't expect him to wake until much later.

"Callista," Diana began as she applied the dye, "do you mind if I ask you a question about the Trojan prince?" Helen smiled at her.

"No, not at all."

"How did you fall in love? Please, do tell me all about the time you spent with him," she urged. Helen gave her a dreamy grin.

"Well, it all started when Prince Paris held my hands and assured me that he would enjoy his visit in Sparta…" Helen entertained the servant with her stories of love while she was transformed into Callista, the lowly nanny.

Meanwhile, Penelope and Odysseus had just arrived downstairs for breakfast. Penelope's heart was racing and her palms were sweating, as she was extremely nervous about the role she was about to play. Luckily, Odysseus noticed this and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered in her ear as they made their way to sit at the royal table. Penelope nervously nibbled on her eggs while the nobles surrounding her ate and gossiped as usual. She kept glancing over at Odysseus as if to say 'Is it time now?' Each time, he would slightly shake his head no. Just when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, her husband spoke.

"Have you seen Helen this morning," he asked Menelaus casually, who frowned.

"Not since last night- it's not like her to miss a meal." The Spartan King's brows furrowed giving him a confused look. Some might've mistaken it for concern but Penelope knew better. He was just disappointed about missing yet another chance to show off his trophy wife.

"I'll go find her," Penelope offered, managing to keep her voice steady. "After all, I must say goodbye to her before we leave for Ithaca." The men nodded and Penelope escaped from the dining hall not a moment too soon. Rushing to Helen's chambers, she pulled the suicide note that Helen had written the previous night from her robes. _It's now or never_, she thought grimly.

Penelope threw open the door and pretended to watch Helen jump to her death from the balcony. She convincingly screamed in desperation,

"No, Helen! Don't jump..." she trailed off and ran to the edge of the balcony, leaning over to look at the stormy seas below. Off in the distance, she spied the turquoise dress that her servant had tossed in the sea earlier that morning. Once they heard her cries of anguish, servants came running.

"Miss Penelope, what ever is the matter!" One servant asked the distraught woman.

"It's Queen Helen," Penelope sobbed. "She jumped from the ledge before I could get to her..." There was no need to say more. The disturbing news quickly spread between the arriving servants, and Penelope felt bad for lying to them. _Ah well, I have no other choice. Perhaps I will tell them the whole story when Helen is safely on her way to Troy. _

The Ithacan Queen let them try to comfort her but still kept crying. After she pretended to eventually calm down a little, Penelope allowed the servants to lead her back to the dining hall so she could break the faux sad news to everyone. When she re-entered the dining hall, all eyes fell on her when everyone noticed her blood-shot eyes and ruined makeup.

"My friends, I'm afraid I have some horrible news," Penelope began in a low, uneven voice. The nobles grew quiet, even Menelaus seemed to be listening to what she had to say. Odysseus was absent, she noted with relief. _At least his role in the plan is going well. _

"I just saw my cousin Helen -" her breath caught in her throat and she paused for effect before continuing. "She jumped from her balcony into the Aegean." A collective gasp was heard. Menelaus looked furious, Penelope noted to her satisfaction. "I'm so sorry; I feel terrible that I couldn't reach her in time to prevent her from committing this heinous deed." She began to weep again and slumped into her chair.

"Guards…search the waters," Menelaus bellowed. "Go find her!" His guards left in a hurry to carry out their king's orders. Penelope pretended to look around wildly for Odysseus.

"Where's my husband?" She sniffled, asking nobody in particular.

"He left just moments ago to stop his fleet from leaving without him," one of Menelaus' friends told her. "He'll be back soon."

"Thank you," she whispered miserably. Penelope laid her head on the table, pretending to be overcome with grief. Thankfully, the nobles left her alone. After awhile, the Spartan guards returned.

"Well?" asked Menelaus, anxiously. The guards shuffled in place and glanced nervously at each other.

"We found this my lord." Lifting her head up in time, Penelope saw the guard captain hold out the tattered remains of Helen's turquoise dress. "I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. At this, Menelaus angrily banged his fist on the wooden table.

"If any one needs me, I'll be in my chambers," he yelled as he stalked out of the dining hall. No one was foolish enough to follow him. Penelope lay her head back down and waited for Odysseus to come back.

While this scene was transpiring, Odysseus ran to the harbor docks to speak with his fleet commander, but not for the reasons that people thought. He climbed aboard his grandest ship and his commander bowed to him.

"My lord, what has happened? Are you not leaving for home today?"

"The Spartan Queen has just committed suicide; my wife will need some time to grieve here so we'd decided to stay for a little while longer," Odysseus patiently explained. "I want you to sail for home as planned, leaving one ship for us to follow in about a week or so."

"Yes my king," the commander responded. "It shall be done." He began to give the orders to set sail. But Portia, Telemachus' nanny looked at Odysseus expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Portia, but I need you to return home without us," said Odysseus and the girl's face crumpled. "Don't worry, we still require your services; you've done nothing but quality work," he told her, hoping to make her feel better. Portia brightened.

"You mean I'm not dismissed?" Odysseus chuckled.

"Of course not! I would have you stay but, well, it's very complicated…" He looked at her helplessly, knowing that he couldn't divulge Helen's secret in such a public setting.

"That's alright, my lord. You have your reasons and I must respect them." The Ithacan King was very relieved to note that she didn't seem upset. "I shall see you soon."

Odysseus watched as one by one the ships cast off. When every ship but one was underway, he hurried back to the palace through the marketplace. However, a large crowd was gathering in the streets, blocking his return route.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is going on?" Odysseus asked one of the villagers as he made his way to the front of the crowd. The old man shook his head sadly.

"A woman just breathed her last breath and her child still clings to her still form." Odysseus' heart went out to the young girl, who he could now see crying next to her dead mother. He knew how hard it was to lose one's parents at such an early age. Taking pity on the child, he walked up to her with every intention of finding her a good home.

"Hello, miss." Odysseus bent down so he could address the child on her level. The girl looked up but didn't release her mother's limp hand.

"I am King of Ithaca; do you know where that is?" A collective gasp went up from the crowd but he paid it no mind. The young girl shook her head staring at him with her wide chocolate eyes.

"I don't know of anywhere but here," she sniffed. "Except I've heard of Troy." Wanting to keep their conversation going, Odysseus decided to pursue the subject.

"What do you know about Troy?" he asked her kindly. The girl thought for a moment.

"Not much but I do know that my…my mother's family is from there. She was kidnapped from her home when she was fifteen." Shaking his head, Odysseus' heart ached for the girl's mother and what a hard life she must've had as a slave. Well, there was nothing he could do for the dead woman, but he could ensure that her daughter had a good life. He held his arms out and the girl hugged him, sobbing.

"There, there," he soothed the girl. She could be no more than eight. "You're going to be alright. Do you have any other family here?" The girl shook her head no, looking incredibly miserable. "Well, how about this," said Odysseus, an idea forming in his head. "Would you like to find your family in Troy and live with them? If you come back to the palace with me, I promise that can happen." The girl pulled away from his comforting embrace and smiled through her tears.

"Really! You'd do that for me?" Odysseus grinned and ruffled her curly brown hair.

"Yes. But you have to help me too. Can you do that?" He supposed so, as she gave him a big hug and a true smile. By this time the crowd had thickened considerably.

"Go about your business; there is nothing to see here," he commanded, and the people slowly dispersed, opening a path in which they could walk.

"So, what's your name?" he asked the girl.

"Larissa," she answered shyly. "What can I do to help you? Please, you've been so kind to me, I'll do anything!"

"Well, I have a big job for you," he told her with all seriously. "Could you help take care of my little son? I'm sure my nanny could use some extra assistance." She beamed at him.

"Of course! I'd love to." Then she frowned at him. "Is that it?" Odysseus paused, wondering just how much to tell Larissa.

"Not exactly. My nanny, Callista is new. The people who live in the palace don't know that I've employed her yet. But she's only going to be working for me for a short time before she goes to live in Troy. It would be easier for you to go with her if people just assumed that she was your mother." Larissa sniffled a bit at this. Odysseus gave her another hug.

"Now I know that she'd never replace your real mother, but if you could just pretend to be her daughter for just a little while, eventually you could sail for Troy with her." Inwardly he prayed that she would accept his offer.

"I can do that," Larissa told him happily, and Odysseus sighed in relief. "But why is she going to Troy? Does her family live there too?"

"Something like that. You'll have to ask Callista herself," he told her, and she seemed satisfied with his answer. They'd finally reached the palace, and after they recognized Odysseus, the guards let them in immediately. Marching down the corridor towards the dining hall, they saw small groups of nobles talking in hushed voices. Odysseus hoped that this was a result of Helen's 'suicide' and that the plan had gone well. One of Menelaus' guards approached them and said,

"My lord, you wife is very distressed. You should go to her; she's still in the dining hall."

"Very well," he told the man. Odysseus bent down again to face Larissa.

"This man will give you directions to my wife's chambers. I want you to go there and wait for us, do you understand?" Larissa nodded, and left with the guard leaving the Ithacan King free to go find his wife.

Meanwhile, back in Troy, Paris had been summoned to his father's council meeting. He was now seated on the left side of his father (Hector was on the right) in a very uncomfortable stone throne. Listening to the monotonous general Glaucus was proving to be much more difficult than he thought, but he knew he must pay attention for Helen's sake. For right now they were discussing the foreign exchange program with Sparta and he needed to look interested in what the speaker was saying.

"Does anyone wish to head this program?" Glaucus asked and no one responded. Very slowly, Paris raised his hand.

"Yes, Prince Paris?" said a very surprised Glaucus. Paris couldn't blame the old fellow; he'd never shown any interest in the previous meetings. _Oh well, I suppose you do crazy things when you're in love. _"Did you have a question?"

"No, my lord. I want to volunteer to head this new program." At this, a low murmur swept through the noblemen.

"Silence!" commanded King Priam, who looked just as shocked as everyone else besides Hector.

"Paris, why do you want to lead this program?" Hector asked him encouragingly. Paris took a deep breath.

"It's high time that I take a more active stance in our great country's government. I plan to ensure that our peace treaty that you all worked so hard to build is strengthened. This program will do just that. Our boys could learn from the Spartans about farming techniques as well as teach them some of our own. This is just one example of the knowledge that our countries could share. I've already begun to promote this; many fathers have come to me saying that their sons would be honored to live in Sparta for a year for the sake of peace…"

Paris spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually he finished his heartfelt speech and took his seat at the sound of light applause. The King and his councilmen put their heads together to vote on whether or not the younger prince of Troy could indeed head this important endeavor. Finally Priam stood up.

"Good news, son," he announced, a broad smile on his wizened face. "You've got the job; you leave for Sparta in one week!" Paris stared at his father incredulously. He couldn't believe his good fortune.

"You mean it! I mean, thank you sir," he recovered smoothly. "I won't let Troy down." Priam waved his hand, indicating the meeting was dismissed. Paris quickly sped out the door before he could be bombarded by questions. He made his way to the top of Troy's walls that overlooked the Aegean hoping to be undisturbed with his jumbled thoughts. Just when he thought he was alone, someone spoke.

"Congratulations, brother." Paris spun around to see Hector standing behind him.

"Oh Hector, it's just you," he said, relieved.

"What do you mean just me?" Hector teased his younger brother. Paris stammered an apology. _Should I tell him about Helen now? We're alone; it's the perfect opportunity._

"Hector, I need to tell you something," he began nervously.

"I'm listening," Hector said seriously, sitting down on the wall to face his brother.

"The real reason why I'm going to Sparta is," he paused, "because I want the people of Troy to look up to me they way the revere you." _Damn it, why did I lie? I'm such a chicken._ Paris grimaced and Hector mistook it for embarrassment.

"It's alright brother," said Hector. "I realize it hasn't been easy for you to live in my shadow, but I'm glad that you're trying to give me some competition. If I'm not careful, and you do an excellent job with this program, the people might want you to be the next king." Paris began to protest but then he saw the mischievous gleam in Hector's eye and knew he was only joking.

"I really do want peace, I promise you," Paris defended himself. Hector nodded understandingly.

"If you ever need to talk about something else that's bothering you, I'm always around," Hector informed his younger brother.

"Thanks," said Paris weakly. Hector nodded, and left Paris to his own thoughts. _I have to tell him about Helen soon; it's getting so hard to do. He's going to be furious when he learns the truth why I took the foreign exchange program position. But he has to know eventually._ The young prince of Troy sighed. At least he got the chance to save Helen from her fate as that horrible Spartan King's husband. _Helen, I miss you so. Do you think of me as much as I think of you? I wonder what you are doing at this very moment. _He kissed the palm of his hand and blew the kiss across the sea in the direction of Sparta.

Little did Paris know, but at that moment Helen was daydreaming about him. She was remembering the time that they first met – it seemed so real, like he was actually there with her.

"Callista, how do you like your new look?" To her annoyance, the interruption shattered Helen's pleasant daydream.

"Huh?" Helen realized that Diana was finished with her 'servant makeover'. When she took a glimpse at herself in the mirror she grinned. Now that she wore a smock and the fact that her hair was dyed a dirty brown, Queen Helen was nowhere to be seen; Diana had made her truly unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry, Diana," said Helen. "I was just –"

"Thinking about Prince Paris," the servant interjected. "I know that look." Helen nodded, blushing and Diana chuckled.

"That's alright milady. I could see that you two were truly in love." Helen smiled at her.

"Yes, we are." Diana put the finishing touches of dirt on her hands and face to make it seem that Callista had been pulled directly from the streets.

"You know, my friend was planning on seducing Paris when she heard he was arriving. She'd heard the stories about how he was the greatest lover in all of Troy. But when she sought him out one day, Paris politely but firmly refused her advances. I just thought that you should know that he's remained faithful to you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Helen said gratefully. "He changed when I met him; I honestly don't know how I did it."

"Oh I don't know," began Diana. "I don't think he found it hard to love only you." Helen shrugged but secretly she was pleased. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going down for breakfast." Helen told her that she didn't mind, and Diana hurriedly went downstairs.

Helen was left all alone in Penelope and Odysseus' massive chambers. Without the presence of someone else to take her mind of him, Helen started to ache for her Paris. _Oh Paris, if you only knew how much I need your soft touch right now._ In spite of herself, she began to cry softly, sinking slowly onto the floor. _Please hurry; come save me from this wretched place before someone discovers our secret._ Although it was mid-morning, Helen cried herself to sleep. She wouldn't wake until someone knocked on the door an hour later.

End. Ch: 5

Please review! I crave your feedback:D


	6. New Daughter

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

Happy Halloween to all my lovely readers!

Sara: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you appreciate this story because a lot of time does go into the plot. Keep reading and reviewing!

SenatorSolo: I'm glad you still like it! Don't worry, you will see what happens when Paris tells Hector about Helen.

Ellie: I'm so glad you liked Larissa! I just love little kids… Thanks for the review.

Ch. 6: New Daughter

Larissa reached Odysseus and Penelope's chambers without incident; the guard who'd escorted her had long since left and she was starting to get tired of waiting for the Ithacan king. So she did what any curious eight year old girl might do – she knocked on the door.

"Knock knock!" Helen was rudely awakened from her mid-morning nap. She staggered out of the bed to see who was at the door. But it wasn't Odysseus or Penelope, as she hoped. Instead she saw the small, frail form of a servant little girl.

"Who's there?" Helen called, still debating whether or not she could trust the girl. Much depended on her answer.

"It's Larissa," answered the girl. "I'm here to see Callista, the new nanny. Odysseus sent me." That settled it; Helen knew she could be trusted as she must've spoken with the Ithacan king. As of now, no one knew that Callista existed except for Helen herself and the royal couple of Ithaca.

"Come in quickly," Helen told her, and unlocked and opened the door. Larissa ran in and Helen nervously locked the door behind her.

"Are you Callista?" Larissa unabashedly stared at Helen, who nodded. "Good, because I'm supposed to help you take care of Telemachus," the eight year-old said importantly.

"Thanks; I could use your help," Helen told the girl. "He can be a handful sometimes. By the way, where is Odysseus?" Helen sat back down on the bed and motioned for the girl to do the same.

"He had to go see Penelope. The guard said she was really sad because Queen Helen had died."

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Helen asked, avoiding the comment.

"No," Larissa said slowly. "I can't believe Queen Helen died…my friends and I used to play Queen of Sparta all the time. We all wished that we could be as pretty as her, and live in the palace and never have to worry about going hungry again."

Helen felt a tiny pang of guilt. Even though she had been forced to marry Menelaus, she still had led a very privileged life.

"But my mama said that she didn't envy the Queen; she saw her once and told me how unhappy she looked. Mama also said that she wouldn't want to be married to the King – she didn't like him very much. She said he was mean to people," Larissa told Helen matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean 'she said'? Where is your mother now?" Helen immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say when Larissa burst into tears. Wanting to remedy her mistake she hugged the sobbing girl and rocked her gently.

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't know," said Helen. "I'm sure she loved you very much." Larissa sniffled and looked up at Helen.

"Yes she did. I really miss her – she was all I have except for my mother's relatives and they don't even live here. This morning was when she finally died, but she'd been sick for a long time." Helen gently wiped Larissa's eyes and helped her blow her nose.

"It's not fair! My mama was a good person; why did she have to be taken from her home, her family, and everything she knew?" Helen gasped in horror.

"By the gods! That's terrible; were you taken too?" Larissa shook her head.

"No, I was born here. My father was the one who enslaved her and took her away from her family in Troy." Helen's eyes widened at the mention of her lover's country and Larissa noticed.

"Callista, will you let me go to Troy with you? Odysseus said that if I pretended to be your daughter I could go whenever you do." Helen was speechless. Take this girl to Troy? What would Paris say? They'd have to go to the trouble of asking around to find the girl's family. _I'm sure he'd understand, it's Paris after all. He wouldn't want me to leave her behind, especially since she has no place to live in Sparta._

"Of course you can," Helen said firmly. "I promise I'll do everything within my power to reunite you with your mother's family."

"Oh thank you, Callista!" The little girl threw her arms around Helen's neck in jubilation and she had to smile at the girl's affections.

"But if you are to go to Troy with me, you must keep it a secret – no one is supposed to know that I'm leaving for Troy except Odysseus and Penelope. Oh, and Diana, Penelope's maid knows as well," Helen added.

"I can keep a secret, I promise!" vowed Larissa. Helen was debated whether or not to tell the girl about her true identity as she got up to brush her hair. "You don't walk like a servant," Larissa observed. Helen froze; what could she say? She decided that the truth would be the best.

"What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room – if I'm found out, I could be killed." Larissa nodded solemnly.

"I won't tell a soul," she vowed. Helen took a deep breath, not sure how to explain her situation in a way a child could understand.

"Larissa, as you might've guessed, I'm not really a servant. And Queen Helen isn't dead – she faked suicide." Helen paused for a moment, hoping the girl would put two and two together.

"Are…are you really?" Larissa whispered. Helen nodded and Larissa gasped.

"Your highness!" The girl gave a little curtsy and Helen giggled.

"You don't have to call me that, Larissa. The Queen is supposed to be dead."

"Oh yeah," she remembered. Then the little girl frowned. "Why did you fake your own death? Why on earth would you rather be a servant than the Queen of Sparta?" Helen sighed.

"You'd rather be a servant too if you were married to my husband." Larissa gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry. I guess my mom was right – is he really as mean as she thought?" _You have no idea._

"He's worse. The man has no respect for women, or those not of noble class – it's disgusting. And he's always abusing his power, conquering countries just to expand his territory." Larissa nodded understandingly.

"So you're escaping to Troy pretending to be a servant. Why are you going there?" Helen bit her lip.

"The man I love lives there. He promised to come back for me in a week or so." Larissa smiled at her.

"That's so sweet! He must be a lot nicer than King Menelaus then, huh?" Helen laughed.

"Oh yes. The two are complete opposites. Menelaus is a greedy, bloodthirsty pig and Paris is a peace-loving, sweet, funny, caring man."

"I'm so happy for you, Helen," said Larissa. "Oops; can I call you that?" Helen grinned at the little girl.

"Sure. But only around people who are in on our secret." The eight year old nodded. Helen was glad the girl had finally stopped sniffling, and that she wasn't dwelling on her mother's death.

"How did you meet Paris?" Helen smiled dreamily, remembering the passion-filled nights that they'd shared.

"He was here last week as an ambassador from Troy," Helen explained. Larissa's mouth dropped open.

"You mean _Prince _Paris?" Again, Helen nodded. "Wow! I knew that the Trojans had come for the peace talks because my mama told me so. She was able to get a glimpse of Prince Hector when during the parade – it made her cry to see a reminder of home." Helen patted her head in a motherly way.

"I can't wait for you to meet him, Larissa," Helen enthused. "You really haven't been around nice men, have you?" The girl shook her head.

"No. My father beat my mother when he was around. Thankfully, when I was three, he sold her to someone else that left us alone."

"You were so brave," Helen told the little girl, who continued to cling to her.

"Are you and Prince Paris going to get married? If you do, you'd get to be a princess of Troy, right?" Larissa's question caught Helen off guard.

"Well," she began slowly, "technically I would be a princess. But he hasn't asked me to marry him yet." Now a new worry began to form in Helen's mind. What if Paris didn't have any plans for marriage? Would she be viewed by the Trojans as another of Paris' many flames? _I wish I'd thought to discuss this with him before I agreed to run away with him. _ Larissa noticed Helen's look of concern.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he only wants to wait until you are safe in Troy before he proposes," the girl assured her. Helen sighed.

"I hope so." Just then, another knock sounded at the door. Luckily it was only Odysseus and Penelope. Larissa let them in and Penelope immediately gave Helen a hug.

"I see you two have met," Odysseus grinned wryly at Larissa. "Is she letting you come to Troy with her?" Larissa beamed at Helen.

"Yes. And then she promised to help me find my family!"

"I'm glad to hear that," said Penelope. Just then a loud "Mommeeeee!" rang out from the next room and Penelope groaned.

"That would be my son." She moved to the adjoining room, but Helen stopped her.

"That's ok, Penelope. Let Larissa and I tend to Telemachus for now."

"Thanks," the Ithacan Queen said gratefully. Helen moved towards the door and motioned for Larissa to follow.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked the girl.

"Yes," she answered determined. "How bad could one little boy be?" Helen grinned inwardly. Larissa was about to find out.

End Ch. 6

Sorry this one is so short! The next one will be longer, I promise!

REVIEW!


	7. Confession

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

SenatorSolo: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked Larissa…she was super-fun to write. I tried to make her as realistic as possible. She should be in the rest of the story as I think Helen needs a friend besides her cousin to talk to so she won't be moping around missing Paris all the time. Sometimes kids make the best listeners. Keep reading!

I now have over 500 hits! Thanks to all my great readers and reviewers – you guys rock!

Ch. 7: Confession

The next morning, Paris went downstairs for breakfast and for the first time in his life he found he was dreading the meal. The reason he was such an emotional wreck was because he and Briseis had decided that he should tell Hector about Helen right after the morning meal. Yesterday he'd gone down to Apollo's temple on the beach to visit with his cousin. Briseis was adamant that he should tell Hector right away about the real reason why he volunteered to head the Foreign Exchange Program.

"Right after breakfast, you should pull Hector aside and explain to him about the plan concerning Helen's secret identity. Once he learns that Troy will be safe if you bring her back, he'll be much more agreeable to her arrival." Briseis had convinced him that Hector wouldn't be too angry if he explained the situation like that. Reluctantly, he'd decided to take her advice and talk to his brother this morning.

Paris' stomach was tied in knots as he descended the stairs and entered the dining hall. He greeted each family member in turn; Priam, Briseis, Andromache, little Astyanax, and finally Hector.

"Good morning, brother!" A smiling Hector gave him a pat on the back.

"Good morning," Paris nervously replied.

"I trust you slept well?"

"I slept fine," Paris lied. Thankfully, Hector didn't notice Paris' jumpiness. As the Crown-Prince of Troy took his seat, he spoke to his audience.

"I have an announcement to make – well, Andromache and I have an announcement to make," Hector corrected himself. He shared a secret smile with his wife. "You tell them, honey." Andromache beamed.

"Alright. Astyanax is going to be a big brother!" Shouts and cheers rang out from the Trojan nobles and their wives as they congratulated Hector and Andromache on their new baby. Paris jumped up from his seat and went over to his ecstatic brother.

"Congratulations!" Paris smiled at his brother.

"Thanks. We weren't expecting another one so soon – it seems like only yesterday we had little Asty!" Hector shook his head, giving his brother a lopsided grin.

All throughout breakfast, Paris was dreading the end. He looked at Briseis despairingly. She leaned over and whispered,

"Quit being such a baby! Just _tell_ him already!" Paris frowned as his cousin, as if to say 'It's not that easy!' and she scoffed and turned away. Finally Hector had finished his meal. (Paris had barely picked at his food since he was feeling queasy.)

"Brother, could I speak with you for a moment?" Paris called as Hector was leaving the dining hall with his wife and son.

"Sure," he said. "But make it fast; I have to go train the army in an hour." Paris gave him a confused look.

"But I thought we are protected by the newly-formed peace agreement!" Hector nodded.

"We are."

"Then why do you need to be training the army?"

But it never hurts to be prepared," he added lightly. "I want my men to be able to defend this country if ever we're attacked." Paris nodded understandingly.

"Can we go and talk in my chambers?"

"Of course," Hector replied. "What's this all about anyway? Are you in trouble?" Paris sighed.

"Why do you always assume that!" Hector pretended to think.

"Maybe I think that because every other time you want to talk with me, it's about something you did that you need my help to get out of."

"Actually, I wanted to discuss the Foreign Exchange Program," said Paris.

"Oh. I'm sorry Paris, I was only teasing –" Paris cut Hector off.

"When do I sail for Sparta?" _Stop stalling, Paris! Just get it over with – then you'll feel better knowing that you'll be allowed to rescue your beloved Helen._

"Tomorrow," Hector told him. "The twenty boys that are participating in the exchange shall meet you down at the docks tomorrow at dawn. And General Glaucus will be going with you, so if you have any problems, go to him for advice. Also, I'm assigning you some guards; safety won't be an issue."

"Thank you, brother." Hector could tell that Paris was still concerned about something.

"Don't be nervous, Paris; I'm sure you'll do just fine," he assured him. By this time, they'd reached Paris' lavish chambers. The Trojan princes entered the room and sat on Paris' magnificent feather bed.

"Hector, when you take on great responsibilities, do you ever do them for more than one reason?" Paris asked. Hector thought for a moment.

"I guess so. Let me give you an example. When I train the army, I do it to ensure that Troy can fend off her enemies. But more importantly, I do it so I know my wife and son will be protected if a war ever occurred," Hector explained.

"Good, because I have another reason why I volunteered to head the Foreign Exchange Program," Paris confessed in a rush. "I'm in love with the most amazing Spartan woman. When I return, I shall bring her back with me to Troy to spend the rest of my life with her. Do you think ill of me, brother?" All a flabbergasted Hector could do was stare at his younger brother. Paris waited anxiously for Hector's reaction.

"You…you're in love?" Hector sputtered. "By the Gods, you continue to surprise me Paris." He gave his astonished brother a hug. "Congratulations!"

"You're not angry with me?" Paris asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! Why would I be? In fact, I think it's wonderful that you're entering a lasting monogamous relationship for the first time." Paris hit his arm. "What!" said Hector. "Well, it's true. You've never cared about staying faithful to your girlfriends in the past."

"I've never met anyone like her who's worth staying faithful to," Paris admitted. "She's changed me, Hector. She's helped me grow up."

"And for that, I'll be eternally grateful," said Hector and Paris just rolled his eyes.

"So – when's the big day?" Paris' brow furrowed for a second before he realized what his brother meant.

"Oh! Um, I haven't asked her to marry me yet. I wanted to wait until we've safely arrived in Troy to propose. Do you think she thinks I don't want to marry her?" he worried. "That would be awful; I should've mentioned it before I left. Now she may not want to come back with me…"

"Nonsense," said Hector, trying to calm down his jittery brother. "I'm sure she knows that you love her and that you'll ask her when the time is right." Paris nodded.

"I love her more than life itself –I'd do anything for her, Hector. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without her anymore." Hector laughed.

"You've got it bad! Who is this girl that's captivated you so?"

"Well," Paris hesitated, "she's royalty and she's already married. But before you say anything, (Hector was about to interrupt) hear me out. We have a plan to get her out of Sparta without her husband knowing where she's going. I know how you feel about infidelity, Hector, but I swear to you, her husband is a pig! And you'll know what I mean by that when I tell you who she is. She obviously didn't choose him as a husband and the marriage is a loveless one. We were both immediately drawn to each other and we fell in love…"

"That's great Paris, but eventually her husband is going to notice when his wife goes missing," Hector interrupted. "And if she's royalty, he'll have the connections to find out where she's gone."

"Not if he thinks she's dead; he won't go looking for her then!" Paris briefly explained Helen's fake suicide plan to Hector who nodded in approval.

"Alright, so everyone in Sparta believes that she's dead. Where is she going to stay until you come for her?" Hector asked.

"With Penelope and Odysseus," said Paris. Hector was mildly impressed.

"They are formidable allies; I'm sure she'll be safe if she's with them. How does she know the King and Queen of Ithaca?"

"Penelope is her cousin," Paris explained. "So, she's disguising herself as a servant and will pretend to serve them until I return for her."

"Wait a moment, Paris, I believe you're mistaken," Hector said gently. "Penelope only has one female cousin, and that's Queen Helen of Sparta.

"Yes. I know, Hector," Paris said quietly. Hector frowned.

"Surely you're not insinuating that you're stealing the Queen of Sparta and bringing her here?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, brother. And I'm not stealing her; she's coming of her own free will – something she was denied in Sparta!" Paris glared at Hector, who glared right back.

"How could you do such a thing, Paris! I should've known something was going on when I saw the two of you spending so much time together." Hector rubbed his temples as he was getting a headache.

"It's one thing if you fell in love with one of the lesser princesses. But, the Spartan _Queen_? I can't believe that you'd actually seduce the Queen of the country that until recently, used to be our enemy. Wait, I take that back…it's you. I _can_ believe it." Hector shook his head and Paris angrily set him straight.

"I didn't seduce her, alright? She came to me, not the other way around. I know you think she is just another one of my conquests, but I promise you, Helen is different. Haven't you noticed that ever since I returned from Sparta I haven't spent time with any girls other than Briseis?" Hector looked at him guiltily.

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess that's true."

"Hector, I love Helen with all my heart. Being without her has been torture this past week. Haven't you noticed that I've been feeling a bit down lately?"

"Yes, but I thought that could be attributed to your nervousness about your first real responsibility," said Hector. "Now you're telling me that it's because you're pining for Helen of Sparta?" Paris nodded miserably.

"Hector, you know what a terrible kind of a man King Menelaus is. Helen shouldn't have to deal with that. She deserves better than someone who doesn't treat her with respect, or someone with a terrible temper. I'm not sure she deserves me, but I'm who she chose; therefore I must try to save her from that awful man." Paris gave his brother a pleading look and Hector truly felt for his brother.

"Paris," he began gently, "Are you sure that no one else knows that Helen faked her death?"

"I'm fairly certain no one know – besides Odysseus and Penelope, you and Briseis are the only ones that Helen and I have told." Hector nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, at least you didn't try to sneak her on board with us when we sailed for home last week." Paris sighed.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to. Oh, how did I want to; I didn't want to ever part with her. But Helen refused; she told me that she wouldn't be the cause of a war between Greece and Troy."

"Thank the Gods for that, then," said Hector, looking quite relieved.

"We agreed that somehow I'd find a way to return for her. And by the time I did, 'Helen' would've been long dead, and I'd bring a servant home with me. She told me how she was willing to undergo a transformation into another person from looks to mannerisms. We planned out every detail so that nothing would go wrong. And she had Penelope and Odysseus to help her until I arrive…" Paris knew he was rambling so he stopped talking and waited for his brother to finally comment.

"I can't stop you," Hector said finally. "While I don't approve of breaking up marriages, in your case I'll make an exception. If everything that you say is indeed true, I don't see why not you can't bring Helen home with you."

"Really!" said Paris, excitedly.

"Yes, really." Hector gave him a brotherly hug and Paris couldn't wipe this silly grin off his beautiful face. "Just as long as Briseis, you, and I are the only people who know the truth about Helen. I don't think father needs to know. He's getting older and things are starting to get mixed-up in his mind. I wouldn't want him to accidentally let anything slip."

"That's fine with me," Paris agreed. "But I had to tell you, Hector. You're my brother – we've always shared everything with each other. And I had to share the identity of the love of my life with you." He dreamily stared off into space, and Hector succeeded in restraining himself from laughing.

"Well, I wish the both of you good luck."

"Thanks," said Paris. "I'm just glad you're not too upset with me. I really do want peace!" Hector chuckled.

"I know you do. I'm sure you will make Helen very happy – you deserve each other and don't think otherwise! Now if you'll excuse me, duty calls."

Hector left Paris in his room to mull over what he'd just said. _He's right, I do deserve her. I shall shower her with my affections everyday; Helen will never have to wonder if I love her because I'll tell her every night right after we make love. I'll make sure to tell her why I love her; it's not solely due to her radiant beauty, but due to her cheerful personality and caring demeanor. I'll spend every waking moment with her until she gets annoyed with me and then I'll give her horses and money for shopping and all the fine things she could want to be occupied when I'm not around. When she comes to Troy, I'll do everything I can to make her feel welcome, so that Troy will become her true home as it is mine._

On that happy note, Paris' stomach growled. He remembered that he'd barely eaten breakfast that morning. Now that he was sure that he'd be able to bring Helen home to Troy and that she'd be received well by his brother, his appetite had returned. _I think I'll do something about that empty stomach of mine._ When the young Trojan prince sped downstairs to have a late breakfast, he began to formulate ways that he would propose to his lovely Helen.

End Ch. 7


	8. Larissa's background

Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

SenatorSolo: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked the part with Hector…it was super fun to write. Harry Potter in like a week…woot woot!

Kerowyn: Aw, yes, the brotherly love runs deep. Paris and Hector are just incredibly awesome. There's no other way of putting it. Thanks for reviewing…it means a lot.

Orli's babe: Merci beaucoup…I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading!

Sara: Thanks for the sweet complements and for all of your encouragement. I hope you like this one!

Ch. 8: Larissa's background

Back in Troy, the ever charming Prince Paris sailed for Sparta with several guards, General Glaucus, and twenty other Trojan boys who were participating in the Foreign Exchange Program. Although he was thrilled to finally be given his first real assignment that he'd be held responsible for the outcome, Paris' thoughts rested on his lover. He hated every second spent away from her. But by every stroke of the rows, he was one length closer to his bride to be. Paris inwardly smiled – Helen was going to be so happy when he proposed to her on the voyage home. He only hoped that things were going well for her, and that no one had discovered her secret.

Unfortunately for the young couple, the servant of Menelaus that Odysseus and Penelope had banished had returned to wreak havoc. That night, Darius found his way to the palace and found Menelaus immediately. The King of Sparta scowled at him.

"Where have you been?" Darius shrugged at his old master.

"Never mind that… I just have to tell you something that I know to be true. Your wife is alive and well - and hiding from you…" Menelaus loudly interjected,

"That's preposterous! My guards found Helen's dress in Aegean yesterday. There's no way she could've survived that fall." Darius shook his head.

"No, my King. Last week, I heard her say that she was going to fake her own death so that she could run away with the Prince of Troy. He should be arriving to take her home with him very soon."

"This cannot be!" Menelaus angrily roared, his face turning purple. "If my wife was still alive, I would know about it!"

"Nevertheless, you might want to see if any ambassadors from Troy are arriving this week," Darius cautioned. "If not, than I'll drop this whole thing." Menelaus' curiosity got the better of him.

"Guard!" he ordered. "Get me my schedule; find out who will Sparta this week."

"Yes m'lord." The guard sprinted away and returned moments later. "Here it is…a late delegate from Thebes is coming to discuss the peace treaty, and the younger Prince of Troy is arriving with the Trojan boys for the Foreign Exchange Program."

"Damn!" Menelaus swore.

"I told you," Darius said smugly. "Didn't you notice how much time those two were spending together?" Menelaus nodded slowly.

"Now that you mention it…" The king pounded the table with his fist in frustration. "That little weakling Prince will burn for this! And my wife shall watch."

"I'm sorry you had to hear this from me, my lord, but I thought that you had to know," Darius apologized to his master, wanting to get on his good side. Menelaus shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not your fault my wife is a whore - I'm very glad you told me. You shall get a reward for being such a faithful servant."

"Thank you, O wise king," Darius flattered, inwardly celebrating the thought of his reward.

"Guard!" Menelaus bellowed. "Tell my men to search the city for my wife…but keep it quiet. I don't want those who are aiding Helen to hear that I'm looking for her." The guard nodded and went on his way. Menelaus turned to his manservant once more. "Now tell me, who prevented you from sharing this information with me earlier? Who is helping Helen?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Callista, can we take Telemachus on walk? Pleeeeeeeeease? I'm tired of being stuck inside all day," Larissa pouted. Helen had to smile at the girl's earnestness.

"Sure," she chuckled. "That's fine with me. He tends to behave better when he's out in public anyway."

For the past week, Helen spent her time solely caring for Odysseus and Penelope's son, with Larissa's assistance. One may not have guessed, but the girl was actually a big help in getting the boy to listen and follow directions. Helen was grateful that she could help Larissa through the difficult time of losing her mother, and that she'd get to take her back to her family in Troy when Paris eventually came for her.

Both Larissa and Helen had both learned a valuable lesson over the course of that long week; it can be extremely tiring to look after one very active and mischievous little toddler. Telemachus liked to go around pretending that he was King of Ithaca. This entailed him trying to engage Helen in mock battles with his blunt wooden toy sword. He also left behind a huge mess on the floor after he ate, and always fought to stay up when it was time for his nap or time for bed.

"Telemachus, would you like to visit the marketplace today?" Helen asked her young charge. Removing his thumb from his tiny mouth, he answered,

"O-tay!" and gave her a toothy grin. Helen tried to pick up her second cousin but he squirmed away. "Walk myself!" He stubbornly protested.

"Alright," Helen consented. "But you have to hold on to Larissa's hand." Telemachus beamed up at Larissa, who quickly took his small right hand in her left.

"Telemachus, do you remember the game that we've been playing all week?" Larissa asked the little boy, who nodded enthusiastically. He pointed at Helen.

"Callista." Larissa patted his head in encouragement.

"Very good. That's right, in the game her name is Callista. And what are we not going to call her?"

"Not Aunt Helen, that Callista!" He told her importantly. Helen smiled gratefully at Larissa over the toddler's head.

"You remembered," she murmured. Larissa grinned at the former Spartan Queen.

"Of course I remembered," she replied, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't want him to give you away." Telemachus, sensing that he was no longer the center of their attention began to tug on their arms.

"Let's go market!" he cried, trying to pull them towards the doorway. They gave in and led the little boy out of the sleeping quarters, down two flights of stairs and out the back entrance. Helen, Larissa, Telemachus wove their way through the bustling marketplace, dodging people and livestock alike. Soon they were overwhelmed by vendors trying their hardest to sell their wares.

Politely, Helen declined the offers of local merchants that were selling goods that ranged from food to cloth to jewelry. _It feels so good to be outside in the fresh air, touring the marketplace without an escort. Now I truly have tasted my freedom._ The woman masquerading as Callista gave her charges a secret smile. It quickly disappeared as she began to worry if Paris' ship would make it safely to Sparta – she'd heard that a storm was coming today. _I mustn't think about that! It's out of my hands…_

While leading her charges between the stalls, Helen noticed a pair of palace guards going from vendor to vendor asking them questions. Although common sense told her there was no way Menelaus was looking for her, an uneasy feeling began to materialize in the bottom of her stomach. Just then, Larissa tugged on her arm. Helen had to bend down to her the girl's question over the hubbub.

"Can we go see my old house? I want to see if my things are still there." Looking over her shoulder warily, Helen saw the guards coming close to them.

"Yes," Helen quickly agreed. "We can go see if your belongings still remain. But let's hurry – I want to return to the palace in time for the midday meal."

"Okay," said Larissa, happily as she grabbed Telemachus' hand. They skipped down the dusty street just ahead of Helen, where she could easily keep an eye on them. It seemed that the little girl knew her way around the city quite well – she led them down many twists and turns, through narrow streets and alleyways until they reached her rickety, decrepit house. Releasing Telemachus' hand, Larissa raced into her old home only to return a minute later. Tears streaked her disappointed face as she ran into Helen's waiting embrace.

"Larissa sad?" Telemachus asked. When she nodded he continued to push for answers. "Why?" She explained to him the best she could that her belongings were missing.

"If only I could just get my Lambie and my wool blanket back – they were gifts from my mother," she sighed wistfully.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Helen tried to comfort the distraught girl. "You are very brave - I don't know what it'd be like to lose everything that I own." Larissa smiled through her tears.

"Yes you do. You gave up everything; your title, your power, your beautiful clothes and jewelry just to be with the man you love." Helen shook her head.

"It's not the same. I did so knowing that it shall all be returned to me when I go to Troy; Paris will make sure that I have the best of everything."

"I'd like to go now," Larissa confessed. "This place brings back too many memories of my old life that I'd rather forget." Helen nodded and gathered up Telemachus, who for once, didn't protest. But before they could get very far, someone called out after them.

"Larissa?" The young girl whirled around, her brown curls swinging every which way.

"Megara?" she questioned incredulously. "Is it really you?" The small dirty-blonde haired girl trotted up to Larissa and gave her a friendly hug.

"What do you think, silly?" she asked, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I've really missed you, Meg," Larissa admitted.

"Me too," the other girl agreed. "Where have you been for this past week? At first, we feared that you died too, but then these rumors started saying where you disappeared to. The strangest was that the king of Ithaca himself offered you a place to stay in the palace." Megara giggled. "Imagine that, living in the palace like we always dreamed of." Larissa beamed at her old friend.

"Well, imagine no more." Meg's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"You – you mean…" she stammered.

"Yep," Larissa said smugly. "It's all true." Their conversation was cut short when Meg's mother stepped outside of their house.

"By the Gods – Larissa!"

"Mrs. Portocollus!" Not wasting any time, Larissa ran up the steps and into her open arms.

"We were so worried about you! Don't run off like that again without telling someone first, alright?" she gently scolded the girl who still clung to her. Helen could tell that Larissa looked to the woman as her second mother when her original one had been approaching death's door. Then Mrs. Portocollus looked up and noticed Helen and Telemachus for the first time.

"Larissa, dear? Who are your friends?"

"Oh," said the girl, her face reddening. "I didn't mean to be rude, I was so excited about seeing you and Meg again that I forgot to introduce them. Mrs. Portocollus, this is Callista." Helen warmly shook the older lady's hand.

"Call me Jocasta," the woman insisted. "There is no need to be so formal here." Helen smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jocasta. And this is Telemachus." The toddler gurgled and waved his tiny fingers as Jocasta fussed over him.

"Your son is very beautiful," she murmured. Helen laughed softly.

"Thank you, he is, isn't he? But he isn't my son. His parents are King Odysseus and Queen Penelope of Ithaca – I'm only his nanny." Jocasta gasped,

"So the rumors are true, then!" Helen nodded solemnly.

"Please, do come inside and rest a bit while the children catch up." Jocasta ushered them inside her small but comfortable home. "I'm sorry it isn't cleaner, but I haven't had a moment to spare since my husband is hardly around this week. Not that it's his fault, bless him; it's the end of fishing season and he spends most of his time down at the docks trying to provide for us." Helen's thoughts turned to Paris and wondered if she'd ever be lucky enough to call him husband. _Ah well, I can't dwell on that now. There are more important things, like finding out more about Larissa's background._

"Larissa, I have something to show you." Jocasta went into her bedroom, and came out holding a stuffed sheep and a faded indigo blanket with its edges fraying at the ends. She gave them to the ecstatic little girl who believed them to be lost forever.

"My Lambie!" she cried joyfully. "But how ever did you get it?" Jocasta smiled down at the little girl.

"My husband and I went over to your house after um, after you left, and took all of your belongings as well as those of your mother's, and brought them here for safekeeping." The woman lovingly ruffled Larissa's now messy hair.

"Why don't you take young Telemachus and go play with Meg and her brother and sister in the backyard while I talk to Callista for a bit?" she suggested.

"Yay!" Larisssa exclaimed. "Come on, Meg," she insisted, dragging her friend outside by the arm. Helen smiled as she and Jocasta watched the children play tag from the bedroom window.

"How is she adjusting to her new life? Does she ever cry for her mother at night?" Jocasta asked, concern written on her plain features.

"During the day, she does fine, but sometimes she does have nightmares about her mother's death," Helen admitted. Jocasta nodded in sympathy.

"It's to be expected. She's still grieving – as you know, she and her mother were very close. The nightmares should stop completely after a few months." Sighing, Helen confessed,

"I only wish I could do more for her. I couldn't imagine being orphaned at such a young age…" Jocasta comfortingly patted her arm.

"But you've already done a great deal for her. You've taken her in, and now you're the sole adult who is responsible for her – I can tell she really looks up to you right now. It's amazing how one positive role model can affect a child's life. But you aren't going to care for her forever, are you?" Helen hesitated, as she wasn't sure how much to tell the woman whom she just met about the trip to Troy.

"Well, eventually we hope to sail to Larissa's mother's home country of Troy to find her family, and then hopefully she can live with them. Did her mother ever speak of her relatives to you?" Jocasta frowned, trying to remember.

"As a matter of fact, I think she did mention being taken from Troy, before Larissa was born. Her maiden name was Vardalos…" Suddenly, Jocasta was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Oh I hope it's not those men again," she muttered under her breath as she moved to unlock the front door. But when she opened the door, she was greeted by her husband instead, who'd returned home early from work.

"Niko! What happened – why you're soaked to the skin!" She fussed over her husband while Helen awkwardly looked on, once again reminded of Paris' absence.

"It's good to see you too," he teased.

"What are you doing home so early?" He explained to his wife,

"I would've stayed later, but the approaching storm made it damn near impossible to catch anything. So I decided to come home and spend some time with you, to make up for what I've been missing these past few weeks." They stared lovingly into each others' eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Jocasta spied Helen trying to inconspicuously leave the room.

"Oh!" said Jocasta, embarrassed that she'd forgotten to introduce Helen. "Where are my manners? Callista, this is my husband Niko. She's taking care of Larissa." Helen shook hands with the burly dark haired man with kind eyes. He reminded her of Paris' brother Hector, but without the royal grace.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Portocollus," said Helen, smiling.

"Likewise," he rumbled. "Please, call me Niko." Helen nodded. Then he turned back to his wife. "

How was your day, love?" Niko asked his wife after he kissed her properly. Jocasta shrugged.

"It was fine, except for when two of the king's guards practically broke down the front door." The fisherman's easy-going demeanor hardened instantly.

"What did they want?" he growled. "Did they try to hurt you?"

"No dear, it was nothing like that," she soothed. "The guards asked if I'd seen Queen Helen, of all people. I looked at them strangely and reminded them that the Queen was dead. But they seemed to believe that she had faked her death somehow, and was hiding out in the city somewhere. I told them that I hadn't seen her and that they needed to be on their merry way…dear, are you alright? You look ever so pale – is anything wrong?" Helen smiled weakly.

"No, no, I just need to…a… sit down for a bit." Jocasta offered her a chair by the bed and she gratefully took a seat. Helen listened to the husband and wife talk, only vaguely listening to their conversation._ So Menelaus knows that I'm still alive. But how? Ah well, It doesn't really matter…I just have to be extra careful when I return to the palace. I can still pull this off; I just wish I knew when Paris was coming so I could warn him._ Then Helen had an idea.

"Niko, you work at the docks almost everyday, right?" The man nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Well, do you know if any Trojan ships are supposed to arrive anytime soon? I'm trying to find out if any of Larissa's mother's family still lives there…"_ That isn't totally a lie; I really do want to find her family. I just need to find Paris first!_ Niko stroked his beard and shortly replied,

"I'm almost positive that the Trojan ship carrying the boys for the Foreign Exchange Program was approaching the docks right when I left for home." Just then an ominous clap of thunder sounded. Startled, Jocasta ran to the back door, opened it, and called,

"Kids! Everybody inside before the rain starts!" Sure enough, just after the last child dashed though the doorway, sheets of water began cascading down from the furious, black sky.

"I…I must go," stammered Helen, standing up in a rush. Paris had assured her that he would be on the next Trojan ship to Sparta, so Helen knew that he was currently in danger, being on the seas during a storm.

"Now!" Jocasta questioned her incredulously. "But it's storming outside! It's not safe…" Helen's bottom lip trembled and she almost burst into tears. Her Paris was on a fragile wooden ship in this nasty weather – she didn't ever know if he could swim.

"Yes, I have to go," she told them determinedly. "Do you mind if Larissa and Telemachus stay here until the storm passes?"

"Well, of course we don't mind, but can't I persuade you to stay here?" Helen shook her head no. "Then please be safe," Jocasta urged.

"I will," Helen promised, turning to go.

"Would you like an escort?" Niko offered. Helen debated his offer for a moment. _What if Paris was hurt and needed to be carried back to the palace and she couldn't manage it herself? Yes, it'd be better if she had someone one with her who was strong._

"Are you sure you want to…" Helen trailed off, no wanting to endanger anyone else. He nodded firmly.

"Yes – and besides, I'm already wet." He looked at his wife as if that settled the matter.

"Alright, Niko," Jocasta agreed weakly. "But be careful! You too, Callista!"

"We will," they promised as they headed out into the pouring rain and howling wind. It was so dark out that Helen had to hold Niko's hand to keep from tripping while he navigated them through the deserted, muddy streets.

"You care for someone on that ship!" He yelled to be heard over the sound of the wind.

"Why do you say that?" she yelled back.

"Because," he shouted, "When I told you that the Trojan ship was out in the storm, the terrified look on your face reminded me of that of my wife's when she found out I was called to serve the army for a month five years ago. And why else would you brave the storm to go to the docks? Am I right?" Helen nodded, impressed at his perception.

"You are correct. But I cannot tell you who it is." They were chilled to the bone by now, as their clothes were plastered to their skin. He shrugged.

"Fair enough." Helen tucked her hair behind her ears and found to her dismay that the brown hair-dye was washing out. Luckily, Jocasta's husband didn't comment on it, if he even noticed at all.

"Can you swim?" he bellowed as they reached the port at last.

"Yes!" Helen yelled as they ran down the wooded docks. "I'm going to help those boys to shore if it kills me!" Niko glanced at her in new admiration and respect. She neared the end of the dock and jumped off, landing on the beach which cushioned her fall.

There were about ten Trojan boys clustered together, huddling close for warmth and protection against the biting cold and stinging rain. Frantically, Helen glanced at their faces, looking for her love. Stricken in fear, she turned back to Niko. He didn't need to ask her any questions - her terrified expression told him everything. Paris was not among the Trojans on the beach that had been rescued.

End Ch. 8

Review me please! Hint hint. (It's not that hard, folks)


	9. Rescuing Paris

Disclaimer: It's not mine, although I wish I could claim Paris. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

I'm really sorry about the slow update, but I've been having some computer problems. But, thanks to my sister's handy flash drive, I was able to update using another computer. Enjoy…I worked extra hard on this one!

Ch. 9: Rescuing Paris

"Callista! Over here!" A voice called out over the howling wind. Helen whirled around to see Odysseus dragging a Trojan boy safely out of the sea onto the beach.

"Odysseus!" Helen cried rushing over towards him, Niko at her heels. "Where's Pa-" He cut her off with a question, nervously glancing at Niko.

"Can you swim well?" he asked her breathlessly, while he helped the boy cough up some sea water.

"Well, yes, but what about - ?" Odysseus glanced at the boy, who had begun to recover and was curiously listening. Turning away from the boy, he looked Helen straight in the eye.

"You are needed to help rescue the boys. If you see him, bring the Trojan Prince to safety immediately." She nodded, and without another word of protest, she dove into the angry, swirling Aegean Sea. Behind her, Niko and Odysseus dove into the water and swam in opposite directions, no doubt looking for more victims of the Trojan shipwreck.

Holding her breath, Helen took several long stokes underwater and surfaced a good distance away from the shore. She looked around frantically, trying to find a victim who was in need on her help – and then she saw them. Swimming right toward her was a small boy being assisted by a hauntingly familiar face. _Paris!_ _ He's alright!_

The Trojan prince looked as beautiful as she remembered; the only difference in his appearance was that his dark curls were plastered to his face. Kicking hard, Helen swam against the waves directly towards her love. When they finally reached each other, Paris gave her an exhausted half-smile. But instead of reaching for her outstretched hand, he transferred the boy to her instead. Treading water, Helen started at him, not understanding why he wasn't going to swim with her to safety.

"Come with us to shore," she begged, but Paris shook his head.

"I must rescue the other boys," he vowed, pointing at a group of five youths still clinging to a piece of driftwood that no doubt broke off from the capsized ship.

"But Odysseus ordered you to come to safety!" Helen protested, wracking her brain for more valid reasons that would convince him to save himself.

"I can't," he said firmly. "My charges' safety comes before my own."

"But he's the King of Ithaca!" Helen wailed, scared for her love's life.

"And I'm a Prince of Troy. It's time I start acting like one."

Before he disappeared beneath the waves, their eyes connected and he mouthed 'I love you' at her. _No! I can't lose him again, not when he's made it this far! _But Helen had no time to dwell on Paris' decision, for her situation at hand was most pressing. The young boy Paris had saved was obviously terrified of drowning, and had grabbed her around the neck, making breathing not to mention swimming difficult. Helen made her escape by wrenching his hands away from her neck, but still supported the boy with her arms. She yelled to the boy over the din of the storm,

"I promise I'll help you make it to shore, but you have to kick for me, okay? Can you do that?" The frightened boy nodded, and did what Helen asked. Eventually, they reached the shore in one piece. Odysseus met them in the shallows and then took the boy to higher ground. Once she was sure the boy was safe, Helen returned to the sea.

Although it was still daytime, the storm clouds obstructed the sun, making it difficult for Helen to see where she was going. Bright streaks of lightening lit up the black skies, allowing her to see two people swimming off in the distance. Thunder boomed, breaking Helen's concentration. While the ear-splitting cacophony certainly startled her, she disregarded it and kept on swimming, kicking furiously to reach the struggling figures ahead.

Finally, Paris and another boy came into view. Helen took a few last strokes until she reached them, and Paris gently transferred the boy into her arms.

"Please, you must swim to safety this time," she urged him, pulling on his arm.

"Not yet…there is still one more boy who clings to the wreckage - I can't leave him!" They locked eyes again for a moment. Helen could see that he deeply regretted leaving her, but knew that she had to let him try to save the remaining boy.

"Be careful!" She called after him, as the Trojan Prince turned to swim against the current, bravely doubling back to rescue the stranded boy. Helen hated to leave him again, allowing him to risk his life once again in the storm. But she had to get her charge to safety; it was what Paris wanted her to do. Luckily, this boy was a more experienced swimmer than the last. Helen used the waves to propel them forward and they soon reached the shore.

Odysseus and Niko were nowhere in sight; Helen presumed they were still combing the water for victims. After she told the Trojan youth to seek higher ground, she dove into the Aegean for the third time. Helen's muscles ached as she quickly swam in the direction she thought Paris had gone. This worried her – if she was starting to feel fatigued, then her love must be exhausted. Eventually she spotted a long figure clutching the wreckage of the Trojan ship. Inwardly praying that this was Paris, she swam furiously towards the person. _Oh thank the Gods! _ During another flash of lightening, she could barely make out her true love's fair features.

"I couldn't find him!" A panicked Paris yelled when Helen finally reached his side.

"It's not your fault, Paris!" Helen screamed over the deafening wind. "Now, swim back with me!" But to her horror, Paris refused to budge.

"No! I can't leave him!" Paris cried, resisting her pulls in the direction of the shore. "Helen, let me go – he's my responsibility!"

"There's nothing more you can do for him, Paris!" Helen shrieked. "Please, you must save yourself!" Blankly, Paris nodded and took her hand.

Together they fought against the strong current, trying with all their might to reach the safety of the shore. Torrents of rain fell sideways from the angry sky, shielding their vision which was already impaired by the unnatural darkness. They were still a good distance away from the Spartan shores when a gigantic wave wrenched the two lovers apart. Helen was knocked underwater; it took her a moment to find her bearings and swim to the surface.

"Paris! Where are you!" She bellowed frantically after she'd taken a few gulps of precious air. After what seemed a lifetime, she spotted him barely clinging to a piece of driftwood. He did not see her approaching; just before she could reach him, the Prince lost his grip on the driftwood and sank beneath the murky waters. Helen did not have time to think – she simply reacted. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the waves to rescue her beloved.

Once underwater, Helen could barely see her hand in front of her face; she was almost completely blind. So when she bumped into the sinking Paris, she considered it to be a small miracle. Grabbing his arm, Helen pulled the young Prince to the surface. Immediately, she helped him hold his head above the water so he could gulp some desperately needed air. But when he finally caught his breath, Helen could tell that Paris' strength was ebbing.

"Helen, go on without me," he croaked weakly. "I can go no further."

"No!" She cried desperately. "I'm not leaving you," Helen promised him, and allowed him to grab on to her back. Somehow she gathered the strength within her to pull him along with her. Kicking furiously, Helen slowly but surely swam towards the shore, carrying her love on her back. When they were about halfway there, Paris started to slip.

"Don't you dare let go!" She shrieked, turning around to face him. "Not now, when we're so close…" she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Her kiss seemed to give Paris new heart. He gripped her back again, and this time he didn't let go.

When they eventually reached the shallows, several of the Trojan survivors, Niko, and Odysseus were waiting to bring them to safety. Paris released her, and Helen crawled a little ways away, making room for Odysseus and Niko to help her beloved to his feet and assist him in climbing the docks.

"Do you need any help, miss?" One of the royal Trojan guards asked her, but she resolutely shook her head no, her mess of now dirty-blonde curls flinging water every-which-way.

"No, I-I'm fine…" She tried to stand, wobbled on the spot, and her legs promptly gave away from beneath her. Sheepishly, she gave the guard a tired smile and without another word, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her up the docks. Helen insisted that he put her down once they reached higher ground and he obligingly obeyed. Taking in the scene, Helen noticed the Trojan youths clustered around someone, who was obstructed from her view. After moving closer she saw that it was her Paris. He was frantically asking everyone there if they'd seen his rescuer.

"I'm right here!" She cried, and the boys moved, making a path so that she could run to him. Paris' expression turned from worry to relief when she lovingly gathered him in her arms. Suddenly he began shuddering with cold. Gently stroking her cheek, he struggled to get the words out.

"I….love…" His body wouldn't let him continue. Paris collapsed, due to exhaustion and exposure to the elements.

"No!" Helen gasped, laying him down on the ground so that he'd be comfortable. She protectively bent over him shielding his vulnerable body from the rain that was still beating down on the group.

"What happened?" Odysseus asked gravely, bending over to look at the shivering young Prince.

"I don't know; he just fainted!" Helen cried. "Is he going to be alright, Odysseus?" she asked fearfully.

"Now I'm no healer," he began, "but I'd have to guess that he's just in shock. He needs to get warm, that's for sure. Guards!" The four Trojan bodyguards stepped forward. "Please take your Prince to the palace…I trust you can find it?" The captain of the guards nodded.

"Good," said Odysseus. "My wife should be there to meet you; she'll get you all taken care of. Use caution; don't drop him! The prince is a personal friend of mine." The Guards promised, and hoisted the unconscious prince on their shoulders.

"Don't worry, he's only unconscious," he assured the frightened Helen as she helplessly watched the guards take her beloved away to the palace.

"What about us sir?" spoke up a hesitant voice. It was one of the boys that Helen and Paris had rescued; he was the proficient swimmer.

"You boys will return to the palace with the guards," Odysseus answered. "Go quickly now!" The boys took his orders to heart and scampered after the guards. Niko and Odysseus were the only ones that remained in the rain with Helen. Odysseus turned to her, as if struck by an idea.

"Did you know who that was? The man that you rescued?" Helen quietly answered no, not caring that she had to fib.

"That was Prince Paris of Troy," the Ithacan King 'informed' her.

"A prince!" she gasped. "I had no idea; he kept going back and searching for more people to save." Odysseus nodded grimly.

"Callista, have you previous experience with caring for people?" Helen played along, knowing they couldn't speak freely in front of Niko.

"I have, my lord," she informed him, truthfully. "I've had plenty of opportunities to care for the injured when Sparta has been at war." Odysseus nodded at her.

"Very well then. I want you to take care of the Trojan Prince…make sure you attend to him and stay by his side at all times."

"But my lord, are you sure that you trust me to..." Helen trailed off. "What about your son and Larissa? Who will bring them home?"

"Don't worry, I'll get them," Odysseus told her. "I just want to make sure that the Prince receives the best care possible. I know I can count on you to give it to him." Helen nodded. She inwardly thanked him for understanding that she _needed_ to be with Paris during his recovery.

"Where are the children now?" Odysseus asked.

"I'll take you to them, my lord," said Niko. "They're visiting my daughter at my home."

"Very well," said Odysseus. "Hurry, Callista!" Helen took this as her cue to leave, and dashed away, through the wind and rain towards the palace as fast as her aching legs could carry her. The steps to the palace were quite slick, so when she slipped running up them Helen wasn't surprised.

"Oww!" She howled frustratedly, and clutched her right ankle. _Ugh, I can't believe I'm this clumsy! _It would not do to be injured while she was caring for Paris. Luckily for her, after waiting a few moments, Helen's pain slowly ebbed. Carefully, she climbed the remaining steps, crossed the threshold, and was met in the foyer by a frazzled-looking Penelope. The Ithacan Queen's hair was sticking out in all directions, and instead of sporting a fine gown, she only wore a common smock.

"Hel-" Penelope began, but Helen gave her a _look_. The palace guards were listening – even amidst all the excitement, Penelope mustn't let her identity be discovered.

"Hel…Hello, Callista," Penelope stammered, recovering nicely. "You must be soaked to the bone. Here, come warm up by the fire." She ushered Helen over to sit on the purple plush pillows that were positioned near the cheery blaze.

"Thanks," Helen said gratefully, her teeth chattering. Immediately, Penelope bustled over, covering her head with a towel.

"Here, this should make you feel warmer," her cousin commented, rubbing her head with the towel. "Now, is it true that you rescued the Trojan Prince from the icy waters of the Aegean?" Helen nodded.

"Well, yes but-" Penelope cut her off, chattering animatedly.

"Wow...that was such a brave thing to do!" she exclaimed. "I heard from one of the boys that each time the Prince brought someone to safety, he'd go back for another. You both are deserving of a great honor!" Helen shook her head.

"That's not necessary – I've always been a good swimmer; I couldn't just stand by and let them drown. So, how are the boys doing?" Helen looked at her pointedly, hoping to convey that she was really asking about Paris.

"They seem to be doing alright," Penelope answered easily. "I told them that they need to get some rest, but I think the Prince was asking to see his rescuer before he fell asleep."

"Oh, what a coincidence," quipped Helen. "Your husband just assigned me to care for him while he recovers his strength."

"There," said Penelope, removing the towel from Helen's head and smoothing out her curls the best that she could. Helen stood up slowly, testing her legs, and found that her muscles didn't hurt as much; she could walk normally.

"I'm feeling much better now," she told her cousin truthfully. "I'd better get started on my new duties right away. Should I bring the Prince some nourishment?" Helen asked, and Penelope nodded.

"That's a very good idea. Paris must be starving, the poor dear – go to him now, Callista."

"I shall!" She hugged her cousin gratefully, and then turned to head for the Prince's sleeping quarters.

"Oh, I almost forgot," exclaimed Penelope.

"What? What is it?" worried Helen. Gritting her teeth, Penelope regretfully spilled the bad news.

"Menelaus is looking for you. He's sent his guards into the city…" Helen cut her off.

"I know," she replied wearily. "When I took Larissa to a friend's house this morning, they came to the door. They commanded Larissa's friend's mother to tell them if she knew anything about my whereabouts. I was so afraid they were going to search the house and find me," she confessed. Penelope pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"We'll just have to be extra vigilant, especially now that Paris is here," she whispered. "Don't worry; we'll go ahead with the plan as scheduled. The sooner that he recovers, the better."

"Right," said Helen. "I'll be careful," she promised. "I must go to him." Penelope nodded, understandingly and released her cousin. She watched, her brow furrowed as Helen sped down the corridor, towards the Prince's room. Helen made one quick detour, to the palace kitchen to pick up some hot soup for her beloved.

Breathing hard, Helen reached the top of the spiral staircase. She was now gazing past the entrance of the men's quarters. Not wasting any time, Helen raced toward Paris' old room at the end of the hall. It was the grandest guest room, so she presumed that's where her love would be resting. She was not disappointed because she guessed correctly. In the middle of the massive feather bed, her love slept undisturbed.

As she turned the creaky doorknob, his long dark eyelashes fluttered but they did not open. His soft snores permeated the room as she gently closed the door behind her as to not let in cold air. After she set down the tray of soup on the table adjacent to the bed, Helen was content just to watch her Paris sleep. He was a slumbering angel, sent from the Gods to rescue her from her old life. Not wanting to disturb him, Helen settled down on the divan and closed her eyes. Finally, after all this time being parted from her love, Helen felt safe. But before she could drift off, Paris began to moan and stir.

"Helen…where are you?" he called out faintly.

"I'm here, Paris!" she cried, leaping up from the divan and climbing into bed next to him.

"How…how did we get here?" He asked her, his eyes shining with amazement. "The last thing I remember is being caught in the storm, and how you were swimming with me on your back. I-I didn't think I was going to make it…" his voice choked up, and he reached out his hand to caress her face. Helen closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle touch.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Paris pulled her in for a proper kiss and Helen swooned with happiness. She helped her beloved sit up in bed while she explained what happened.

"Somehow, I brought us to shore," she explained. "Odysseus and your men brought you to safety, and here we are. Are you feeling alright?" She asked him concernedly.

"Everything seems to be fine," he assured her. "I'm still tired, though. And I am a bit hungry," he admitted.

"I'm glad," she told him, relieved. "I have just the thing for you." She got up and brought over the tray with the now cooling bowl of soul. "This came fresh from the kitchens." Although he protested at first, he allowed her to spoon feed him.

"Thanks, Helen," he told her gratefully. "This tastes delicious."

"But you can't keep calling me that…Menelaus is on to us! From now on, you must call me Callista," she insisted. "I'm the new nanny for Telemachus."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "But only when we're in public. When we're by ourselves, you'll still be Helen." She smiled at him, as she was so thrilled that he'd returned and was feeling better. It was clear that he was ravenous, because he scarfed down his soup. Between bites, he asked about her well being.

"What about you, love? Aren't you feeling exhausted after your ordeal?" She shrugged.

"I probably am…but I feel alright. I don't know how I did it, actually. I just refused to be beaten, not after how you risked your life to rescue eight of those boys. That was very valiant of you, my love," she praised him, kissing his forehead. Paris blushed, as he was not used to being complemented on brave deeds.

"I had to save them – they were mine to look after. It's what any decent person would've done." He was almost finished eating his soup when Helen broke down completely. She couldn't help but release the maelstrom of emotions that she'd kept bottled up inside while he was away. Worriedly, Paris set the tray aside and motioned for her to sit beside him. She snuggled close and he enveloped her in his arms.

"Gods, I've missed this. I've missed you, Paris," she sobbed into his shoulder. I was so afraid that you wouldn't find a way back…or that you might've change your mind about me."

"Of course I came back…how could I ever live with out you?" He soothed, kissing her tears away. "Helen, you are my everything!"

"I know," she sniffed. "But then I started to have doubts. I mean, you're going to take to your home. That's wonderful, but how will I know if you'll tire of me in a year? Or in six months?"

"Oh Helen, that won't happen!" Paris promised her, holding her tight.

"How can I be sure?" she whispered.

"Because," he whispered back, tickling her ear with his warm breath. "I haven't asked any other girl to be my wife." Helen stiffened in surprise. Paris slowly kissed her neck while he allowed his lover to contemplate this new bit of information. And then he stopped. Helen sighed in protest. Paris smiled wryly at her.

"This wasn't the way I planned. Being bedridden and losing the ring to the Aegean was not what I had in mind when I dreamed about proposing to you, but here it goes." He took a deep breath.

"Helen, will you marry me?"

End chapter 9

Please review…I'll send you a thank-you reply back!


	10. Leaving for Troy

Disclaimer: It's not mine, although I wish I could claim Paris. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

Ch. 10: Leaving for Troy

"Helen, will you marry me?" Paris's question echoed in her mind as Helen tried to process what had just happened. Was she dreaming? Did he really ask her to marry him? Perhaps she'd misheard him.

"What did you say?" she whispered, daring to hope. Paris decided to elaborate.

"Helen, my love, will you be my wife?" This time she gasped, for she knew for certain that she'd heard him correctly. He continued,

"I wish for you to be the only one by my side from this day forth. I want nothing more than to share my life with you and to make your sweetest dreams come true." He brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed her fingers one by one. The intimate gesture was a promise of what was to come. _I can't believe this is really happening to me, _she thought. _ If only I could find my voice._

But Helen's voice had left her; she was utterly flabbergasted. Smiling weakly at her Prince she tried to speak but no sound came out of her mouth. How frustrating - she'd never wanted to agree to something more in her whole life! Paris's eyes showed the beginnings of doubt and she couldn't keep him in suspense any longer. She captured his pouting lips with hers, initiating a scorching kiss. Finally, they broke apart, panting hard.

"I'll take it that was a yes," said Paris, chuckling. Helen found her voice at last.

"Yes, that was a yes," she confirmed joyfully, snuggling closer to his tired but warm body. "Oh Paris! I can't believe it," she exclaimed quietly, while tears began to form in her sapphire eyes.

"Believe it," he assured her. "Now we have all the time in the world to spend together – an entire lifetime." He looked at her quizzically, for she still didn't seem to accept the fact that she'd be a princess of Troy in less than two week's time.

"I was afraid you'd never ask me to marry you," she admitted. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to take our relationship to that level." He exhaled slowly.

"Sweetheart, of course I want to!" As he was stroking her cheeks, Helen leaned into his gentle touch. "I'd always had the thought of marriage in my mind ever since I'd met you. That night, after we'd made love for the first time, I knew that you were the one for me. You looked so beautiful then…as you do now."

One of the tears escaped and trickled down her cheek. He gently kissed it away and looked at her, concerned. _What is it?_ His eyes seemed to ask.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Paris," she murmured, her hands smoothing a few stray curls away from his eyes. "I couldn't stand my heart being broken by you."

"Never," he vowed. "I'm not going anywhere without you," he said softly. She sighed with happiness, melting in his arms. They held each other for a long while, finding comfort in each other's arms.

"When do you wish to hold the wedding?" she asked, wanting to stay on the subject of their joining.

"Very soon after we arrive in Troy," he said. "Preparation will have to be made, of course. But I'd rather it be an intimate ceremony; just my family and a few friends. That is, if it's alright with you?" She nodded, sighing with relief.

"It sounds perfect," she told him, kissing his forehead. "I remember my first wedding; it was this huge event. Menelaus held it outside, where all the townspeople could see him marry me. I felt everyone's eyes on me…it was an uncomfortable experience that I'd rather not repeat." Paris nodded in understanding; he knew what it was like to be viewed in the public eye.

"Although I'm sure the Trojan people are lovely," she added as an afterthought. Paris smiled at her.

"I'm sure they'll love you. But there's no reason why our wedding should be held where all can see. As much as I'd love to show you off," (Helen bopped him in the arm), "I know that's not the time." Helen lay contentedly next to him as she daydreamed about their wedding. She couldn't wait until they were finally bound together in the sacraments of matrimony. But then something began to gnaw at her, until she had to voice her worry to Paris.

"What about your family? Except for your brother and cousin, they'll only know me as a poor servant girl. Will that matter that you're marrying beneath you?" He shook his head.

"Only Hector was required to marry a princess by law, as he is the future king. I'm allowed to marry whomever I wish." Paris laughed, a low musical laugh that Helen would never tire of hearing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"My family – they'll never believe that I'm getting married. Especially my dear father…I only hope the shock won't aggravate his health problems." He grinned mischievously.

"I can't wait to tell him!" Helen helped him sit up again so he could finish his soup.

"How did Hector take the news?"

"At first not to well," he admitted, taking his last bite. He swallowed, and continued. "But after I explained that we're taken every precaution not to be found out, he warmed up to the idea. He hates Menelaus, and is glad that you're going to marry me – he thinks we're good for each other. As soon as you arrive, he wants to thank you personally for helping me grow up." At this, Helen laughed.

"He sounds like a great brother-in-law. It'll be wonderful to have a family again," she murmured, putting his tray with the empty bowl aside.

"And I know Briseis will love you as well. She's a few years younger than us, but her enthusiasm is contagious." Paris smiled, thinking about his cousin.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Helen got out of bed to answer it, and found Larissa standing outside the room with one of the palace guards.

"Your daughter is here to see you, Callista. Lord Odysseus and his wife will come by momentarily."

"Thank you," Helen said, and ushered Larissa inside the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Hi!" Larissa squealed, and jumped on Helen, who swept her up in a hug. "I had so much fun today at my friend Meg's house!"

"I'm glad," commented Helen, ruffling her "daughter's" hair. "Larissa, there is someone I'd like for you to meet." She gestured to a very astounded Paris, who was regarding them with his mouth agape.

"This is Prince Paris of Troy – he's not feeling well, otherwise he'd get up to greet you." Larissa scampered over towards the bed and Helen followed her, sitting down next to her beloved.

"I'm very please to meet you, Prince Paris," she said with a curtsy.

"It's good to meet you, Larissa," he said automatically. Paris looked at Helen with questioning eyes over the girl's head.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," he said in surprise. Helen feigned indifference.

"Didn't I tell you?" Paris shook his head wordlessly, staring at Larissa with trepidation. Helen couldn't carry the joke any longer. Glancing at Larissa, they both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Paris, annoyed that he was left out of the loop. Tears of mirth glistened in the corner of Helen's eyes.

"You," she gasped. "She's not really my daughter – Odysseus rescued her from the streets and she's been helping me take care of Telemachus. He thought that it would help with my disguise if she pretended to be my daughter." Still giggling, she crowed, "You should've seen your face!"

"I'm coming with you to Troy," Larissa announced. "My mother's family lives there," she added for clarification.

"That is, if it's alright with you," Helen said quickly. Paris slowly nodded his head.

"Of course," he told her. Then he turned to the eight year old.

"I promise you, I'll do anything in my power to reunite you with your family. And until then, you can live with us in the palace."

"Really?" said Larissa, wide eyed.

"Really," he confirmed, squeezing Helen's hand as she beamed at him.

"I like you," Larissa approved. "Are we going to leave soon?" Paris and Helen stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, we hadn't really discussed it yet," he began. "But I'd like to return home as soon as possible."

"As soon as you're well we can leave," Helen confirmed.

"Now that you are here, are you going to ask her to marry you?" Larissa asked Paris unflinchingly. "She was really worried so you'd better ask her. Helen is my friend, and she deserves to be married." she said with a pout.

"Larissa!" Helen moaned, shocked by her bluntness. But Paris just chuckled.

"It's fine…she's right. I should've asked you before I left. I swear never meant to make you worry, I just wanted it to be a surprise." They hugged, and Helen leaned against him. Watching this display of affection, Larissa smiled. Then Paris turned his attention to the little girl.

"You just missed my proposal – I asked Helen to marry me a few moments before you arrived," he informed her.

"Good," said Larissa seriously.

"Would you like to be in our wedding?" Paris asked her, just as seriously. She grinned up at him.

"I'd love to!" She gave Paris a fierce hug, which he returned, albeit a bit tiredly. Another knock sounded at the door and Larissa ran to answer it.

"Penelope, guess what, _guess what_!" she shrieked after she let the Ithacan Queen in the room.

"What?" Penelope humored her.

"Paris asked Helen to marry him and I'm going to be in the wedding!"

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Penelope. "Helen, is this true?"

"Yes," Helen beamed at her cousin. Penelope looked too happy to speak. Finally she was able to.

"Congratulations, you two," she told them after she gave them both hugs.

"Thank you so much for helping Helen," Paris said solemnly after he'd greeted Penelope. "We couldn't have done it without your and your husband's help."

"It was no problem at all," said Penelope, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Larissa, why don't you go say goodnight to Telemachus? It's past your best time, you know."

"See you later," said Larissa before she bounded out of the room. As soon as she left, Penelope's face turned grim.

"What's wrong?" asked Helen, immediately worried.

"Menelaus is on to us," she told them reluctantly.

"What!" Paris paled, gripping Helen's hand. "How?"

"His manservant, Darius told him that we helped Helen fake her own death and that we're hiding her somewhere in the city. But don't worry," added Penelope after seeing the stricken expression on their faces. "He hasn't figured out that we're hiding you right under his nose." Briefly, Helen's cousin explained how the Spartan King had called an audience with her and Odysseus just after he'd returned with Larissa and Telemachus.

"But I thought you sent him to Ithaca!" Helen questioned. "How on earth did he get to tell Menelaus if…" Penelope cut her off.

"He escaped somehow…"

"I'm not letting Helen go again," Paris vowed, holding her close. "But I don't want to do anything to disrupt this peace agreement that my brother has worked so hard to create."

"What are we going to do, Penelope?" Helen sniffled, clutching Paris tightly. "He's not well enough to travel yet…"

"We must be patient," she advised. "In a few days, Paris should be feeling much better. With a little luck, he'll never find out that Callista is really you." Paris gave a huge yawn.

"I'm sorry," he said, stretching. Helen shook her head.

"Don't be; you must be exhausted from your ordeal."

"Come, Helen – you need to have your hair dyed again…most of it has washed out since you were out in the sea and the rain," Penelope pointed out. "We want your disguise to be as fool-proof as possible, especially now.

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed, not wishing to leave her Paris. "You get some sleep, dear. I'll be back soon." She knew that he needed his rest, and indeed she was right. The young prince of Troy fell asleep as soon as she and Penelope left him alone.

Diana dyed her hair brown again, and Helen breathed a sigh of relief. She looked unrecognizable, yet she stilled worried that Menelaus would figure out who she was. The sooner that she and Paris left Sparta, the better. Tiptoeing through the silent, dark palace, she slipped into Paris' room, and got under the covers with him. He didn't even stir when she spooned up against him. They slept well, although Penelope woke Helen a little early so that she could bring Paris breakfast in bed.

During the next few days, Helen helped her fiancée pass the time in bed by discussing their future plans. When Paris brought up subject of children, she thought she might burst with joy.

"I can only envision you as the mother of my children," he told her shyly.

"Thank you," she blushed. "I've always dreamt of being a mother, but I didn't think that would ever happen. Not until I met you." She'd always dreamed of having a large family, but had long since given up on that dream, especially after her failed marriage with Menelaus. But ever since Paris came along, that particular dream had resurfaced. She was extremely thankful that her husband-to-be liked children as much as she did and was willing to help her start a family.

On the third day since his rescue from the sea, Paris could successfully walk around the room without any help. He was able to keep down solid food, and he begged Helen to sail for Troy the next day. Penelope pronounced him fit to leave so they readied his ship for the voyage home. Paris invited Odysseus and Penelope to their wedding, but they politely declined, not wanting to look suspicious. Odysseus also reasoned that he couldn't stay away from his kingdom home for that long. Helen was disappointed that she wouldn't have any of her friends at the wedding, but she knew it was for the best.

The next morning, Larissa was bouncing with excitement. She couldn't wait to see the land of her mother's origins. But Helen didn't share her fervor; she was too nervous that something would go wrong. She knew that Menelaus would be at the docks to see them off and was afraid that she might slip up somehow. Pulling on a ragged russet dress, she tried to straighten her now-brown curls, but it was impossible. _Menelaus wouldn't be looking for a woman with a child_, she rationalized. _I have nothing to worry about. _Helen packed her few possessions that she wanted to bring with her to Troy, and then set off.

Paris was waiting for her at the docks, as were Penelope, Odysseus, Telemachus, the Trojan guards, and, to her dismay, Menelaus. Luckily, Larissa's cheerful demeanor helped her stay in character. Their story was that Paris was offering them passage to return to their home country of Troy. She said her goodbyes to her cousin but all Penelope said was thanking her for being such an excellent nanny to her son. She hugged Odysseus briefly, and he whispered 'good luck'. Everything was going smoothly until she said her goodbyes to Telemachus. He gave her a long squeeze as she held him close.

"Don't go!" he howled as she tried to pass him back to his mother. The anguished little boy didn't want to let Helen go – he didn't understand why his 'Aunt Helen' had to leave.

"Are we ever going to see her again?" he asked his parents between sobs.

"Hopefully we will, if we ever visit Troy," said Penelope truthfully. That did nothing to assuage his fears, and his cries could still be heard as the boat drifted away from the docks. Helen watched Menelaus glance at her, then back to Telemachus. He murmured something to the head of his guards, who nodded, frowning. As soon as they were out of sight, Helen told Paris what she had just witnessed. But he dismissed it as nothing.

"Don't worry so, love," he said, blazing a hot trail down her neck. "Menelaus has no clue what has transpired under his very nose – and even if he did, he cannot do anything about it now." Helen disagreed, but as the sun grew hot, she decided to forget about her old husband and focus on her new life. Smiling, she watched Paris chase Larissa around the deck. She couldn't wait to reach Troy and see her new home that she'd share with Paris.

End Ch. 10

I'm not finished yet! Keep reading and reviewing!


	11. Troy at Last!

Disclaimer: It's not mine, although I wish I could claim Paris. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

Ch. 11: Troy at Last!

Over the next few days, the Trojan ship made good time over the calm Aegean. Helen immensely enjoyed this peaceful, carefree time since she had Paris all to herself, and was glad to see him getting along well with Larissa. Before she knew it, they'd landed on the beach of Troy.

"Here we are, love," said Paris, smiling as he gazed at his beloved country. "Home sweet home." The radiant sunlight streamed down on the hills and green fields, along with the famous walls and at the summit of the fair city, illuminated the royal palace.

"Oh, Paris…it's beautiful!" she breathed, the view rendering her almost speechless. "I can't believe I'm finally here where I'll be safe, anonymous in your home."

"Believe it, my dear," said Paris, lovingly kissing her cheek as the Trojan soldiers disembarked.

Still amazed at the beauty the city held, she let him escort her off the ship while Larissa scampered on ahead. Paris led her to a magnificent gold-encrusted chariot and motioned for her to climb aboard.

"Can I come too?" Larissa pouted, looking so comical that Paris and Helen had to laugh.

"Of course," Paris answered her, grinning. "Hop in, young one." Larissa climbed in after Helen, and Paris joined them. But the chariot was so spacious that they weren't cramped. The prince took the reigns and they were off, driving down the road that eventually led to the palace. The guards followed suit, riding on horses that were brought down to the beach for them. As soon as they entered through the massive the city gates, Helen noticed the townspeople staring curiously at them as the procession went by their homes. She knew they were wondering who the mystery woman and child were with their prince.

Paris however, didn't notice or just ignored the crowd and pointed out familiar landmarks and buildings to Helen. She appreciated his trying to distract her, but it was hard to ignore the frowning looks and whispers between the Trojan women. She knew that they were disappointed that their prince had found another girl and she began to wonder how many times this scene had played out before.

"Are you alright?" Paris asked her, concerned that she was so quiet. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered him stiffly, not wanting to bother him with her silly uncertainties.

"I'm just a little nervous about meeting your family," she admitted, which was true but not the real reason for her distress.

"I know they'll love you," Paris promised, but she didn't loosen up. Noticing her frown when she looked out at the crowd, he tried to convince her that their love was true.

"All those girls are just jealous of you, sweetheart," he said, squeezing her hand gently.

"And they'll be even more envious when I announce my intentions of marrying you and spending the rest of my life with only you by my side." Helen smiled gratefully at him, and he reassuringly slipped his arm around her waist. Paris opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when Larissa turned to him questioningly.

"When you get married, will you promise to be nice to Callista and not hit her like my father hit my mother?" The way she asked as if she'd known nothing else growing up broke Helen's heart – she vowed that the girl would know the love of a family.

After Paris promised the little girl that he would never dream of hurting Helen in anyway, Larissa looked satisfied and faced the crowd once more. Helen and Paris worriedly made eye contact, each hoping that the abuse that the girl had seen at home wouldn't affect her in the future. But they couldn't dwell on that for long, as the chariot was approaching the palace. Slowing the horses, Paris pulled the chariot to a stop directly in front of the palace steps. Helen accepted his hand gratefully and they began the long climb up the stone steps, with Larissa lagging behind for once; meeting new people made her uncharacteristically shy.

At last the stairs ended and they reached the top floor of the palace. Three people stepped forward out of a crowd of Trojan nobles to greet them – one Helen recognized as Hector. The other two were an elderly man (Helen assumed this was King Priam, Paris' father) and a young girl who shared the dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes of Paris and Hector.

"Welcome back, my son!" Helen knew she'd guessed correctly as the elderly king embraced his youngest son. She eyed Hector nervously who thankfully showed no signs of recognition.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" Helen curtsied when being addressed by Paris' father.

"This, father, is my fiancée, Callista of Sparta…soon to be of Troy," her lover informed them, beaming back at her.

"She took care of Odysseus' son in the Spartan palace, which is where we met." A collective gasp went up among the crowd, which didn't surprise her. Paris had mentioned that they'd find it hard to believe that he found someone to settle down with.

"It is good to meet you, my lord," Helen murmured, looking at the floor as a servant would do. She looked up to see Hector giving her a nod of approval, and felt a tad more relaxed now that he was keeping their secret.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd marry, Paris!" exclaimed the king. "I'm so proud of you." Paris grinned in a natural way, pleased that his father approved of his settling down.

"When is the wedding?" asked the girl. "If I know Paris at all, it will be soon."

"Briseis! Dear cousin, it's so good to see you again," said Paris, picking her up and twirling her around. After he set her down, he answered her question.

"We wish to be wedded as soon as possible," he told the Trojan court, who looked thrilled with this new development even though as far as they knew Helen wasn't of royal blood. "But Callista and I are very tired from our journey, and would like to retire…"

"Might I have a word with Callista?" Hector's deep, commanding voice penetrated the hubbub. He gave her a kind, reassuring smile. "It will only take a moment." After nodding reassuringly at Paris that this was fine with her, Helen responded,

"Alright." She granted him his wish, walking with the Crown Prince away from the crowd, down the hall to a deserted room. Hector offered her a seat, and she took it gratefully.

"First off, I want to thank you not for taking Paris up on his offer to come to Troy when we first left," Hector said. "He told me that you were adamant against starting a war, and I'll be forever grateful to you for that – for that's exactly what would have happened.

"It was hard," Helen admitted. "I wanted to sail for Troy so badly, but I saw how hard you worked for peace that I didn't want to jeopardize that." Hector nodded understandingly.

"Secondly, Helen…it is alright if I call you that when we're not in public?" She smiled at him and assured him that it was. "I want to thank you for helping my brother grow up. I always knew if he ever did decide to settle down, the woman that he'd marry would have to be extra special."

"Thanks," Helen said quietly, blushing a bit.

"Welcome to our family, Helen." A grinning Hector gave her a brotherly hug, which she returned happily.

"I almost have forgotten what a family feels like," she admitted, stepping away from him. "After being with Menelaus for so long…"

"Say no more on the subject," interjected Hector, wrinkling his nose at her old husband's name. "You're a part of Troy's family now and you're soon to become a princess." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Hector went to answer it.

"I thought we might find you here," chuckled a female voice.

"Daddy!" Helen heard a little boy cry, sounding much like Telemachus had. A woman and her son entered the room, both greeting Hector affectionately.

"Callista, may I present my wife Andromache and my son Astyanax," Hector proudly showed off his family. Helen shook Andromache's hand but was soon pulled into another hug.

"It's good to meet you, Andromache," said Helen, pleased at the warm reception.

"Nice to meet you too, Helen," greeted Andromache sweetly, her eyes twinkling with mischief as Helen froze when she said her real name.

"How did you know…?" Helen trailed off. Hector rolled his eyes.

"She's very intuitive…when I returned from Sparta, I told her my suspicions when Paris was spending a lot of time with the Spartan Queen. Then, when Paris told me he was going to settle down with someone he met overseas, I told her and she guessed you right off."

"I'm so glad you've come to live here with us," Andromache voiced, bouncing Astyanax on her hip. "It will be wonderful to have a new friend." Helen smiled at her as the little boy squirmed and begged to be let down.

"I hope you don't mind my son," said Hector, as Astyanax attached himself to Helen's legs. She laughed.

"Of course not! He's very trusting, isn't he?"

"Oh, he's not like this with everyone he meets; usually he hides behind me," Andromache told her knowingly. "He likes you." Helen grinned, picking up Astyanax who let her hold him.

"He reminds me of Telemachus."

"Penelope and Odysseus' son?" Andromache asked, and Helen nodded in confirmation. "Yes, they're about the same age, although Astyanax is a bit older."

"Hector!" called a new female voice. "I was wondering where you went…" A young dark-haired girl brushed past him into the room. Helen recognized her as the woman Paris greeted as his cousin.

"Hi, Helen!" she greeted her enthusiastically, trying to catch her breath. "Hector, your father wants to speak with you in the throne room." Hector sighed, and bid Helen good afternoon. Astyanax wriggled in Helen's arms and she let him down. Hector's wife and son followed him out of the room, leaving Helen alone with Briseis.

"How many people in your family know my true identity?" asked Helen jokingly as Briseis grinned.

"Just Hector, Andromache, and I – although Uncle Priam will probably figure it out soon enough. Paris and Hector tried to keep it a secret from him, not wanting him to worry, but he's still sharper than they think." They smiled at each other, a smile that was the promise of a new friendship…Helen had had precious few friends in Sparta so this was a little unsettling, yet a welcome feeling all the same.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Paris figure out a way to explain to Hector about me…whatever you did seemed to have worked because he isn't completely repulsed by the sight of me." Briseis frowned at her.

"No one would ever be repulsed by you, Helen! I just told Paris to tell his brother the truth…and that you'd both devised a plan to leave without suspicion, thus keeping Troy's peace agreement intact.

"Thank you," Helen said quietly. "The last thing I wanted to do was put Paris' home country in danger."

"I'm so glad you're here," Briseis admitted. "Andromache is a good friend but she's always busy with her son. Maybe we could spend some time together when Paris is fulfilling his duties as prince…something he never seemed to take an interest in until he met you." She nodded knowingly at Helen, who blushed.

"Honestly, I didn't do anything," Helen protested. "He was the one that made the decision to grow up, but I suppose I could take some credit." She grinned at Briseis who just laughed.

"It must've been terribly romantic to have Paris offer to take you away from your old life," Briseis sighed dreamily. "I've heard tales about how horrible your husband was." Helen made a face.

"Yes, well, all of that's behind me now. I couldn't ask for a better man than Paris. Really!" she emphasized that last part when she noticed Briseis' look of disbelief.

"I'm just kidding you, Helen," she chuckled and Helen visibly relaxed. "I just can't imagine my cousin like that…it's too weird. But I never want to have the misfortune of being married off to a husband that I don't love – that's why I joined the temple of Apollo. Being a priestess allows me to remain a virgin at this age, but it's not a lifelong commitment. That way when I do find someone I can simply resign to be with him," she explained her choice of occupation.

"But enough about me…I want to hear all about how you escaped!" Briseis took a seat next to the former Spartan Queen as Helen explained her fake suicide, finding Larissa, rescuing Paris from the stormy seas, and eventually sailing away for Troy.

"…The only thing that worries me is when my cousin Penelope's son Telemachus cried when we left. Menelaus glanced at me knowingly at that moment and I was afraid that he recognized me," Helen admitted. "His servant tipped him off that I was still alive so I know he was looking for me. I told Paris, but he didn't think anything of it. Do you think I'm just overreacting?" Briseis looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. But since you're here now, I wouldn't be too concerned. Unless your old husband is the type that would want you back no matter the cost…do you think he'd bother to make the journey to Troy to get you back?"

"Yes," Helen said fearfully. "He would do that. You don't think that he…" she trailed off uncertainly. "What if he comes here and finds me! What will I do? I just can't go back to living with him again after meeting Paris – I won't!"

"Calm down, Helen," Briseis soothed the distraught woman. "If he shows up, you find the best hiding place that you can and leave everything else to me." Helen raised her eyebrows for it looked like Paris' cousin was concocting a plan as they spoke.

"Trust me," Briseis grinned. "I can handle this…and he probably won't even show up," she reassured her.

"Alright," said Helen, albeit doubtfully.

"Come on…I'm sure Paris is waiting for you." Briseis took her arm, gently guiding her out of the room.

Helen followed Briseis until they reached the throne room, where indeed Paris was, standing just outside the entrance. Cheerfully, Briseis waved goodbye and vanished behind the throne room doors.

"There you are, love," exclaimed Paris, pulling her into an embrace, and nuzzling her cheeks with his nose. "Shall I show you to our room, milady?" he asked seductively, his voice dropping a few octaves. Helen giggled.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, can we wait until tonight?" She hid a smile when Paris' face fell.

"What, have you never had a woman say no to you before?"

"Actually, this is quite unusual," he teased, smoothing her now brown locks away from her face.

"I only want to get started on our search for Larissa's family – we did promise her that we'd start as soon as we landed," Helen reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," he said, wincing. "I forgot." Helen patted his arm.

"That's what you have me for," she said, grinning.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A little while later, Paris and Helen had gathered Larissa and headed for the marketplace. They decided that it would be the best place to start asking around to see if anyone had any information on the Vardalos family. After inquiring about Larissa's family to many a vendor and finding nothing, Helen was beginning to get discouraged. But Paris wanted to try one last fisherman before they called off their search for the day. It was lucky he did because the man happened to be a personal friend of the Vardaloses, and he gave them directions to their home. Along the way to see her mother's family for the first time, Larissa started to feel nervous.

"But what if they don't like me?" she worried as Helen and Paris led the little girl down a narrow road, deeper into one of the poorer neighborhoods in Troy.

"I'm sure they'll love you," said Paris, smiling. "You're a good girl…at least from what I've seen of you." Teasing, he frowned at her, and she giggled all nervousness forgotten. Helen gave her fiancée a grateful smile overtop of Larissa's head; his ability to lighten any situation was one of the many reasons why she'd fallen in love with him.

"We're here," Helen announced, stopping them in front of a fairly well kept but small house.

"I hope someone is home," said Larissa. She looked up at Helen, who squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Are you going to leave me here tonight?"

"Only if you want to stay," said Helen. In truth, she hadn't thought about saying goodbye to the little girl this soon. Over the past few weeks, she'd grown accustomed to her lively presence and would miss her very much. _But this was Larissa's family; she should have the chance to live with them if she wished_, Helen scolded herself.

Without warning, the front door to the house burst open, revealing a middle aged woman who bore a vague resemblance to Larissa.

"Good afternoon, madam," said Paris smiling.

"May I help you?" the woman asked, her eyes widening when she realized who he was. "Prince Paris – I didn't recognize you at first!" Paris shook her hand and introduced Helen as his fiancée. The woman had a nice smile; Helen liked her already.

"What brings you to my humble home?"

"Are you of the Vardalos family?" Paris asked, not wanting to waste any time.

"Yes, that was my maiden name," the woman asked slowly. "Why?"

"We know that a woman was taken from your family and sold as a slave about ten years ago…is that correct?" The woman nodded and asked eagerly.

"She was my younger sister…have you found her?" Paris sighed.

"I'm afraid not…a disease consumed her in Sparta before I was ever aware of the situation."

"I never really thought I'd see her again; I mourned for her long ago," said the woman, evenly. "Is this all you have to tell me?" She crossed her arms, and Paris nodded to Helen, who took over.

"You see, madam, your sister had a daughter a few years after she was kidnapped." The woman began to stare at Larissa curiously, who shrank back towards Helen. "She wanted to meet you and her only living relatives. This is Larissa, your sister's daugter." Shyly, the little girl tentatively stepped forward.

"Hello," she said, chewing on her lower lip. "It's nice to meet you," she mumbled, remembering to curtsy.

"By the gods," the woman breathed. "You look just like your mother!" She opened her arms and Larissa ran to her.

"My beautiful niece," she murmured, her eyes glistening with happy tears as she slowly rocked Larissa. "You are always welcome here."

"What should I call you?" Larissa asked, as the woman released her.

"I'm your Aunt Nepenthe," she said. "That's what your other cousins call me."

"I have cousins?" said Larissa, incredulously. The woman laughed.

"Yes, and lots of them! They live a block away; you can meet them later. Come on in the house and I will introduce you to my sons and daughters." Paris, and Helen followed Larissa and Nepenthe into her home, watching their joyful family reunion.

"Is it okay if I go and play with my cousins outside?" Larissa asked Helen.

"Absolutely," grinned Helen. "Have fun!" she called after the little girl took off after her cousins, three boys and two girls. Nepenthe stayed inside to chat with Paris and Helen.

"Thank you so much for taking her in, and bringing her to me," she whispered. "It's like having a piece of my sister back."

"You're welcome," Helen said quietly. "I told her that she can live with her family if she chooses. Of course I'll be sad to see her go – she's a wonderful child." Nepenthe pursed her lips, her eyes clouded with indecision.

"As much as I'd love to have her live with us, my husband and I are barely making ends meet as it is…with five children and all." She looked at Helen sadly. "I just don't see that working out."

"I would gladly give you some funds to take care of her expenses," Paris offered, but Nepenthe politely declined.

"My husband wouldn't accept it, and besides, I want the best life for her since she'd had such a hard beginning. Would it be out of the question to suggest that she live in the palace?"

"You mean, you'd want us to adopt her?" Helen asked, shocked.

"I understand if you don't want to; a child is a big responsibility," Nepenthe said glumly. "I just thought you might want to since you both seem awfully fond of her."

"We'd love to," Paris said firmly. Helen just stared at her fiancée, stunned.

"Are you sure, Paris?" she asked, cautiously. "I thought you wanted us to have some time to ourselves when we first got married."

"Oh, you would," Nepenthe assured them. "I know I can convince my husband to agree to have Larissa visit on the weekends."

"What do you say, love?" said Paris, beaming at a very flabbergasted Helen.

"I say yes!" Helen cried, jumping into her prince's arms. "I never really wanted to let her go. Oh Paris! I can't believe she's really ours!"

"I know how much this means to you, love," said Paris, holding her tight. "She'll grow up a minor princess of Troy, and have a full education," he assured Larissa's aunt.

"Thank you so much," said Nepenthe, hugging them both. "I know you'll be wonderful adoptive parents." She called Larissa inside and told her the good news. The little girl had never looked happier.

"Now you'll really be my new mother!" she exclaimed to Helen, who laughed, ruffling the little girl's hair. "And I get to have a father for the first time!" Paris grinned, swinging her around in a circle.

"Well, seeing that it is a Sunday, I'd love it if Larissa would stay the night with us," Nepenthe insisted. "But you have to ask your new parents first if it's alright with them."

"Can I? Pleeeease!" begged Larissa, and of course they relented.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Paris promised, after thanking Nepenthe for her hospitality.

"Try to go to bed at a reasonable hour, and mind your manners, Larissa," Helen called after her.

By the time Paris and Helen left their neighborhood, the sun was halfway below the horizon. They reached the palace just as it grew dark. After eating a large meal with Paris' family celebrating his return, Helen retired with Paris to their room.

"I'll take you up on that offer now," said Helen, raising her eyebrow at her fiancée. Paris smirked at her, following Helen into the washroom.

"As you wish, love." Over the next hour or so, the couple was so busy that they didn't hear the Trojans announcing the arrival of an embassy from Sparta which included Agamemnon, king of all Greece, and his brother Menelaus.

End Ch. 11

Uh oh…Menelaus has come for Helen! Review please…I'm almost done!


	12. Happily Ever After?

Disclaimer: It's not mine, although I wish I could claim Paris. The characters belong to Homer and the movie rights belong to Wolfgang Peterson and Warner Bros.

Ch. 12: Happily ever after?

King Priam had never been so insulted in all the long years of his life. Having just finished a late night meeting with King Agamemnon and his brother, he was starting to doubt the true identity of his son's new fiancée. Spartan King Menelaus had just accused the Trojans of stealing his wife Helen, and questioned the legitimacy of the freshly written peace treaty. Priam had barely been able to keep the infuriated patriarch from searching the palace for the woman while she slept! Using years of diplomatic training, he was able to convince the monarchs to rest until the morning, when he would introduce Paris and his bride-to-be, show the kings that the Trojans had not stolen the Queen on Sparta, and clear up this political mess.

Yawning, he rubbed his temples in annoyance. Yes, he would find no sleep tonight. He had to know the entire truth of the matter, although he already had a good idea what was going on. There was something different about that girl, Callista. It struck him odd that Paris would fall in love with an ordinary servant girl, and his intuition told him that she didn't quite seem like a servant. As he made the long trek down to the temple of Apollo, he knew exactly the person who could set him straight.

"Uncle!" cried Briseis, albeit groggily as she'd just been awakened by the high priest. "It's good to see you, but whatever is the matter? The high priest said it was urgent!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my dear," Priam said heavily. "You'd better sit down; this might take awhile…" They discussed Helen's identity and the pressing accusation from Menelaus.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" the King asked, frowning.

"Well," Briseis hesitated, "Paris, Hector, and I didn't want you to worry. We thought you had enough things on your mind as it is, being king and all."

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that I'm getting on in my years and that you were afraid I wouldn't be able to keep the secret?" Her uncle stared at her knowingly and she grimaced.

"It's alright, dear niece. I was planning on giving up the crown to Hector sometime soon anyway…my time as king should end when I'm still on top of things. Perhaps I shall announce this tomorrow morning, giving Paris and Helen time to think of something," he mused.

"That's a good idea," she agreed. "But we must warn Helen, and quickly," Briseis emphasized. "She cannot go back to that horrible man!"

"You're right…take me to speak with Helen immediately," Priam agreed, and they began the long journey to the palace.

Dawn came; its brilliant rays were no match for the bonds of sleep. Paris stretched and leaped out of bed while Helen just groaned in protest and rolled over.

"I don't believe it – I'm marrying a morning person," she lamented, and Paris laughed.

"I take it you aren't." Helen yawned in response. "That's alright love…why don't you stay in bed for a little while longer while I pick up Larissa?"

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" He grinned and shook his head.

"As much as I'd love your delightful company, I realize that you may need a bit more time to recover from last night." He smirked devilishly at her and she blushed.

"Oh you…" she began but before she could scold him, Paris sauntered over and silenced her with a kiss.

"You know you like it," he whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"Perhaps," she teased. "Now there will be none of that when Larissa arrives…we don't want to scare the poor girl!"

"I wouldn't dream of that," said Paris, remembering all of the horrible events the child had told them she'd witnessed. "Alright then, love. We'll be back soon…how about we meet you in the dining hall for breakfast? I trust you'll be rested enough by then?"

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed. "Now be off with you!" she cried, shooing him out the door. Helen flopped back onto the bed with a contented sigh, intending to sleep a bit more before she had to face the Trojan court and Paris' family members at breakfast. But that did not go according to plan. Barely a few moments after her husband-to-be had left, there was an urgent knock on the door. Sighing, Helen got up to answer it.

"Briseis!" she exclaimed happily when she saw who it was. "I did not expect to see you so soon…what a pleasant surprise." Briseis did not return the greeting, but gulped instead and stepped aside to reveal the king of Troy.

"Hello, Helen," Priam greeted her quietly, his tired blue eyes taking in her shocked reaction.

"How…how do you know?" she stammered, her stomach plummeting in fear. Now that Paris' father had discovered their secret, was she to be sent back? Was their careful planning all for nothing? She couldn't bear to be parted from him, not after all this.

"I'm so sorry, I had to tell him everything," Briseis explained tearfully. Helen nodded, understandingly. If the King of Troy had demanded that she tell the truth, the girl couldn't have kept their secret any longer.

"I suspected there was something different about you," Priam began, calmly. "It seemed to be that while you were a charming, sweet girl - you were hiding something. Now that I know your secret, I must confess that it wouldn't have mattered to me, and I wouldn't have bothered to uncover it except for after what happened last night." He quickly explained about his midnight meeting with Menelaus and Helen gasped in horror.

"Oh no…this can't be happening!" she moaned. "He's come for me…I was so afraid this," she muttered.

"Please, don't send me away," she begged Priam, who regarded her with a cool expression. "I cannot leave Paris…we need each other!"

"I know how much you mean to my son," he told her gently. "But I gave your husband my word that you would be present this morning at breakfast."

"But he'll recognize me for sure," she said, blinking back tears. "Please, sire. Isn't there any other way?" The king stroked his beard for awhile, as if contemplating a tough decision.

"Come with me," he ordered, and Helen had no choice but to follow him and Briseis to what she knew would be certain doom.

Priam entered the dining hall, along with Hector, his wife, and son…but neither Helen nor Briseis were in sight. Everyone stood up as a sign of respect until the royal family was seated, even a disgruntled Menelaus and Agamemnon.

"Good morning to all," Priam spoke as the nobles began to dig in. "I would like to welcome our esteemed guests, Kings Agamemnon and Menelaus from across the seas." There was scattered applause and Priam waved his hand for silence.

"And now I would like to speak on a topic that I've been pondering for quite some time now. And that is the passing of the throne." A startled murmur swept through the hall…apparently he had caught his audience off guard, Priam thought with amusement as he continued his heartfelt speech. Poor Hector seemed to be the most stunned of them all.

"The people of Troy already look to you, Hector, as their leader in so many ways. You lead the army; you've commanded respect for not only your victories but for your mercy against those who surrender. I am getting on in my years…and I'm beginning to feel my age. I feel that it is time for me to retire quite soon - so it would only seem fitting if you assumed the throne within the end of the month."

"Enough of this!" thundered Menelaus, his face turning purple. "You people are harboring my wife, and stalling won't help you face the truth!" Another murmur swept through the hall, only this one was more speculative.

"I gave you my word last night, oh hasty one," Priam said in a quiet but commanding manner. "The woman that sailed from Sparta with my son shall indeed be present in time…but whether she is your wife or not will remain to be seen." Tempered for now, Menelaus took his seat, but he conversed with his brother, throwing angry looks in Priam's general direction.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes…Hector. Son, I've always known that one day you'd grow up to be a fine king. Never once have you complained about the weight of the responsibility and you have the wisdom and temperament of the makings of a great ruler. Will you accept this honor that I and all of Troy bestow upon you?" Hector got to his feet.

"I shall," he answered, standing tall with all the dignity of the future king. "And I promise to lead my country to the best of my ability." Cheers could be heard all around the palace as Hector gave his acceptance speech.

"Stand still, child!" cried an elderly servant as she dabbed circles of red dye on Helen's fair face. "These boils need to look convincing and the king cannot stall them forever!"

"Are you sure this is going work?" Helen asked dubiously.

"We have to try," Briseis reminded her gently as three other servants were also having the dye applied to their faces. "From what I gather of your husband, he's not one to like to stare at ugly, sick women while eating. We can only hope that he'll send you away before he has a closer look at you."

"But what about Paris?" Helen fretted. "He had to pick up Larissa and knows nothing of this!" Briseis sighed.

"We must hope that he'll catch on quickly."

"There…you're ready miss," the servant said, putting on the finishing touches. "You look…"

"Disgusting?" Helen supplied. Admiring the servant's work in the mirror, Helen had to smile. If she didn't know better, she would've mistaken herself for someone stricken with the pox.

Along with the other servants, Helen was hustled down to the kitchens, where she was given a serving tray to carry. She was instructed to serve the table furthest from King Menelaus, in hopes that he wouldn't recognize her from afar. Hands shaking in fear, Helen bravely entered the dining hall, a servant once more. Quickly she found her table, and turned her back towards her old husband. As luck would have it, she was able to eavesdrop on his conversation from across the hall.

"What's this?" Menelaus asked with disgust, pointing at the woman who was serving him some bread.

"Last night you asked that all of the women in the palace be present in the morning so that you could judge for yourself if your wife was among them…it seems that you didn't trust us," commented Priam, with a twinkle in his eye. "So I ordered them all to be present, even those with the pox."

"That I did, but I don't want to lay eyes on those rotting with sickness! Get them out of my sight – those are the ugliest women I've laid eyes on!" Menelaus bellowed, and Helen, along with three other servants sporting the 'boils' were ushered out of the hall. She breathed a sigh of relief…perhaps she wouldn't be discovered after all. Silently, she prayed that Briseis' plan would work.

Suddenly, the musicians announced the arrival of Paris, with Larissa in tow. Helen held her breath as he took in the scene – Menelaus' cold accusing stare, Hector's worried look, and Priam's calm gaze.

"Where have_ you_ been?" Came the uncharacteristic screech from the young priestess. Hands on her hips, she marched towards the Prince and his newly adopted daughter.

"I…I had to bring Larissa home," Paris stammered, seemingly bewildered in how to act in this strange situation.

"Ah..." Briseis sneered. "Then what took you so long? I have been waiting for you to return to I could eat my breakfast in peace, but no. You had to dawdle along the way. Does my love mean nothing to you? I left my country, my family, and my entire old life just to be with you and this is how you treat me? Hmmph." She glared icily at Paris who played along beautifully.

"I didn't mean to make you wait my love," he protested. "I was just talking with her family and we got sidetracked…"

"I don't need to hear your petty excuses," she sniffed. "I'm hungry…you can explain yourself later. Let's eat!" she announced as they took a seat at the royal table. The Trojan nobles dared not voice their confusion as the scene played out before their eyes. For they knew that Briseis was not Paris' betrothed, but they knew better than to say anything.

"Larissa, darling, how was your stay?" Briseis asked the little girl, whom Menelaus closely observed.

"It was fun, Mama. Aunt Nepenthe and her family were so nice," she gushed. Out of sight, Helen let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when the little girl pretended that Briseis was her mother.

"That's nice," said Briseis, absently, regarding Menelaus and Agamemnon with interest.

"Who in Zeus's name are you?" she asked nastily.

"Allow me to introduce myself," began Agamemnon. "I am Agamemnon, King of all Greece," he said, standing proudly. "And this is my brother, the King of Sparta."

"So?" Briseis shrugged, regarding them as one regards the floor. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be minding your kingdoms?"

"Dearest, I wouldn't speak to the king like that…" Paris warned but he was rudely interrupted.

"I can talk to him however I want," she yelled. "At least he's more well-mannered than you!" Paris cringed. "It must be her time of the month," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Briseis snarled. "You couldn't be any less sensitive of my feelings, could you Paris? I can't believe I'm marrying such a man…" she moaned.

"Actually the reason why we're here is a huge misunderstanding," Agamemnon interjecting apologetically before Briseis could really make a scene. "Since there is no doubt in my mind that you are the one betrothed to the young prince of Troy, my brother and I will be returning home shortly."

"No we most certainly won't!" Menelaus hissed. "You're hiding Helen in here somewhere…I just know it!" Agamemnon frowned at his brother and he quieted.

"You'll have to excuse him," Agamemnon said, embarrassed as he addressed Priam. "He's still grieving for his wife committed suicide only a week ago…he only thought he saw Helen leaving with your son."

"It's quite understandable," Priam said kindly. "But as you can see that she is not your brother's dead wife, I'd like to ask you to return home."

"Yes, of course," agreed Agamemnon. He'd acquired quite a large sum of gold and had greatly expanded his territories under the peace treaty - he had no intentions of jeopardizing it.

"Come, brother…we leave immediately." After much prodding, Menelaus got to his feet, and the Greek monarchs left the hall, still arguing. Alight with happiness, Helen watched them from afar with as they set sail for Sparta, never to bother her again. Forgetting her grotesque appearance, she rushed into the dining hall to greet Paris.

"Helen!" He cried, and swept her into his arms. Then Paris did a double take, really seeing her 'boils' for the first time. "What happened, love?" Quickly, she explained that it was part of the plan to help her evade Menelaus.

"…Once he saw one of the other servants who was 'sick', he sent us all away," Helen concluded, contentedly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ah," Paris murmured. "He was too blind to recognize true beauty…but I know differently." And in front of the entire court he kissed her, while the crowd feverishly applauded its approval.

From that moment on, there was no doubt in the Trojan nobles' minds that Paris' fiancée was Helen, former queen of Sparta. But they were so pleased at thwarting the Greek kings that they didn't object to their marriage. The amazing love story hastily traveled to the streets, and soon all of Troy knew of Helen's true identity. It became the country's best kept secret…the only time Helen ever had to worry about being discovered was when foreign dignitaries came to visit. However, Briseis always played her part as Paris' wife beautifully, and the ambassadors were always left shaking their heads when they saw the 'couple' fighting over the strangest things.

A week after the Menelaus incident, Helen and Paris were married in the temple of Apollo in what was a very private ceremony. Paris' family attended of course, and Helen had invited Larissa's Aunt and Uncle to the ceremony as well. Larissa was the star of the wedding, scattering flower petals down the aisle just before Helen was escorted by Priam. When Helen saw Paris waiting for her at the altar, she knew that her prayers had been answered. Beaming, she started down the aisle, ready to begin her new life as a Princess of Troy, but more importantly, as the wife of her true love.

The End


End file.
